Because Sadie Said So
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Sadie McGee and her family moved from one house to another because of her Dad's big money promotion. Everyone said it was for the best, but did the promotion really bring happiness to Sadie's new life? New school, new house, new people. Oh Boy. Discontinued
1. Short info page

~Info Page~

[no pictures]

Name: Sadie McGee

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

School: Francis Jone Middle school; however then transfers to James K Polk middle school

Appearance [let's hope this is least mary sue as possible :D]: Sadie has short blonde hair [above the shoulder]. It She always puts huge hard head bands on. Sadie has common brown eyes. Her nose is thin but it doesn't take much space on her face. Sadie's lips are also thin, the color is a mix of dark park and light red. Her shoulders are bony, her arms thin however is finally growing some muscle [milk! :D]. She's still developing a hour glass figure, her legs aren't the longest, she has thin calfs. Sadie's fingers are long and bony, which is why her mom got her to play piano.

Personality: Sadie is creative. She likes to play music, that's why she was in band at her old school. She played the cello. Sadie can be shy and awkward to people if they're giving her a bad vide. However, if she is feeling good vibes, then she can be friendly and helpful. Sadie also tends to make up her own theories and rules. Some can be very realistic..while others are insane. When she is in nervous situations, Sadie usually just goes through it to get it over with. The bad sides to her is that she can be bossy and spiteful. Sadie tends to judge things too quickly, which sometimes causes conflict.

Hobbies: 1. band

2. likes math

3. to ride her bike while walking her dog Bruno.

4. give advice

5. create more theories

6. talk on aim

7. observe the people around her [hopefully without getting caught xD]

Fears: 1. Detention. [she has a theory for detention]

2. Bullies

3. Lizards

4. Dodge ball

5. Ham [it's the devil's food in her opinion]

6. science books [sadie: some information can be misleading us!]

7. Meat [vegetarian!]

Style: Sadie likes to wear button up plaid shirts, she isn't crazy about skinny jeans but she has a few skinnyish ones. She usually likes to wear dark blue baggy jeans with her blue and green belt. Although she likes music, she doesn't wear many band tees. Her shoes change from converse to vans to air walks. When she is feeling lazy she'll wear flats.

~Other characters in the story~:

Bruno-dog

Mr and Mrs. McGee-parents

Hayley-Sadie's best friend from Francis Jones.

A/N: Now here's the info page! The chapters will be up soon! I also added a sound track to this story: The Higher-It's only natural. I don't know why, but the beat reminds me of this soon to be story!


	2. Pause, Rewind

My mother sat me down after picking me up from band practice, "Now, listen Sadie. Sometimes life gives you sharp turns and you just have to deal with the change."

I asked mildly interested, "Did someone die?"

My mother stared at me wide eyed before exclaiming, "No! Where did you ever get such a idea?!"

"Well, you said life gives you sharp turns and you'll just have to deal with the change. That's a prep talk before breaking the bad news to the person. So who was it? Grandma?!"

Mom sighed, "No..no. No one is dead. What I meant is, people just have to deal with changes. Moving is hard."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. So what does that have to do with me?"

Mom stared at me once again, I guess I didn't get her point once again.

"Sadie. We're moving."

"WHAT!!!!!!"

Pause. Rewind. Now you can see me falling out of my chair after I was given the terrible news. I almost hurt my back on the hard wooden floor. Moving?! How could they do this to me? No. How could dad's job do this to me? I have great friends at my school, how am I going to tell Hayley? However, it seems like mom had all the answers.

She said matter of factly, "You are just transferring schools Sadie, your friends at Francis Jones will still be there, most importantly Hayley. If your father did not take the promotion at his job, then we wouldn't be able to pay for food or even the rent for this house. Would you want that?"

I mumbled looking down at the carpet, my face red, "Not really..."

She always makes it seem everything I say is so selfish and childish. Maybe it is, but my mom is known to rain on my mental breakdown occasions. The rest of the day was history.

Dad called from downstairs, "Finish packing your stuff Sadie! We're leaving tomorrow!"

Tomorrow!? I just found out we are moving today, then what do you know the next day we move. I have no time to let it all sink in and deal with it. Thanks for the useful pep talk mom. I have a theory that people should at least give the person they gave the bad news to time to deal with the change, death, disaster, etc. I lifted my floorboard and pulled out my notebook. It's full of my ideas and rules on how life should be. Mom saw it before and completely freaked out. She thinks it's not healthy to question what's already been done. One time I asked how she knows God really exists, and she just simply kept replying because he is. Mom soon got mad and sent me to my room. A kid can never wonder these days.

I started a fresh new page, the title: Life changing events. I'll make a list of all the disasters that happen, mostly the ones that alters, changes or destroys a person's life. The first on the list. Moving.

Dad suddenly barged into my room, [without a knock! do they not see the DANGER sign?], "Hey kiddo. Almost done?"

I quickly closed my book and slid it under my closet door. Not that my dad doesn't like me wondering, it was just a reflex, because usually mom always barges in my room without a knock.

I replied, "Yup."

Dad sat across from me on the carpeted floor, "Sadie...I know it's a lot to take in. But the promotion is going to help us greatly--."

Blah blah blah. It's always about the promotion these days. Mom and dad gloat on how it will make our lives better and everything. From the last time I checked, a promotion can't beat the happiness of being where you love and with the people you love.

I raised my hand slightly, "I know dad. The new school is near my school right?"

Dad nodded, trying to make me feel better, [more like trying to calm me down so he doesn't have to drag me into the new school with me kicking and screaming], "And you can visit any time you like."

Sheesh. It's not my school is some kind of foster home where millions of kids who aren't related living in one house. I'll miss my school, but not THAT much. I hate most of the teachers there anyway.

Dad smiled, "You better get some sleep. Want to be up and alert tomorrow."

With that, he left. I sighed, got my notebook from the closet. Getting up with my beloved book pressed against my chest, I closed the door quietly, this time locking it. I fell on my bed, after almost tripping over all the brown boxes in my room. Speaking of my room, it looked so unfamiliar and empty. There used to be stacks of books and cds, but all there is now is a pile of dust. I hope whoever lives in this room will enjoy it. I had so many good memories in here.

I decided to ignore dad's advise, I stayed up all night, listening to my ipod and reminisced about the past. New life, new school, new people, new house. I'm coming, willingly? That's a totally different situation.

A/N: So? What do you think?


	3. New neighborhood and friend

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be scared out of my wits. There standing in front of me, was my mother. Looking quite annoyed might I add.

She tapped her foot and stated more than asked, "Why haven't you been answering when I called you?"

I quickly ripped my ipod earphones off and simply replied, "Well.... I was sleeping and had my ipod on."

Mom pulled me up and started to shove all my things on the bed, into boxes.

I protested, "Wait? What are you doing?"

Mom spun around, snapping, "The moving truck is going to be here in five minutes!"

"CRAP!"

"Watch your language young lady!"

I quickly muttered as I picked up some of my boxes, "Sorry mom."

I dashed out of my old room, flying down the stairs, ripped open the front door to reveal my father talking to the moving men. Dad noticed me and excused himself from the others.

He said surprised, "You're up! Your mother has been trying to get you downstairs for hours!"

I chuckled nervously, maybe staying up all night wasn't such a good idea, "Yeah..."

Dad looked down at me. A skeptical look, "Did you go to bed early as I said?"

The moving men waved a hello at me, as they took the boxes out of my hands and into the moving truck. I looked anywhere but my father. He can always tell I'm lying when I looks into my eyes. It's quite annoying really.

"Sadie.."

I waved my arms in the air, knowing defeat, "Alright! I did. But can you blame me? I'm going to miss my old life!"

Dad placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I KNOW you will be fine, Sadie. This is for the better."

Yet again, another 'for the better' and pep talk. It's all the promotion's fault. I nodded slightly at him, basically telling him I understand and you can do attend business now. Dad awkwardly ruffled my hair and turned his attention to the moving men.

"NO!!!! DON'T HOLD THE BOX THAT WAY!!! THERE'S A VASE IN THERE!!!"

A moving man walked out, completely ignoring my mother's cries of protest, and how she was basically running after him. I walked back into my almost empty house. Where things used to be, I could see the outline of. My mom never really bothered with dust. I seriously think I'm allergic to dust, because I am always sneezing and rubbing my eyes when I'm near it. It's in a page of my notebook, titled: Health.

I glanced back outside, mom was business trying to control the moving men, dad was over near the boss, paying him for his duties. I slowly creeped upstairs and slid into my old room. Everything was gone. This room is no longer mine. The usual scent that I would smell once I walked into the door was gone, it was replaced with dust, sweat and that new shoes smell.

I heard dad's voice from outside, "Sadie! We're leaving!!"

I sighed. Pulling out my notebook, I quickly started another new page, titled: Sadness. I'll finish it later. I silently closed the door of my old room and cautiously came down the stairs. I never really felt this feeling before. Leaving something that I've had all my life. It feels like I'm just dropping off a cute little puppy in an alley and walk away, not even bothering to look back.

Mother honked the car thorn to snap me out of my thoughts. I regained my composure and ran out, slamming the door behind me. I sat in the back seat, dad pulled out of the drive way. Mom was chatting away about the house. Dad was pretending to listen. I didn't dare look out the window to take another look at my old house. If I did, then I'd totally jump out of the car and refuse to leave.

-----------------------------

We followed the moving truck for what seemed like hours.

I complained, "Are we there yet?" Yes, I am aware I used one of the most annoying lines for a kid to say on a long trip. But it had to be said.

Dad answered, "Just a little bit longer.."

I noticed mom fell asleep. I laughed silently, will I be the one to wake her up?

Suddenly the moving truck ahead of us stopped, making Dad almost crash into it. Well, that wouldn't have been good.

Mom woke up from the sudden stop, "Are we there?"

I smiled, "I believe so."

Dad unbuckled and quickly got out of the car, he jogged over to the side of the moving truck. He chatted quickly to mover who was driving the truck. He smiled and shook the man's hand and ran back into the car.

"Ladies, let's go."

I quickly ripped the seat belt off me and jumped out of the car. The moving truck was blocking the view of our new house. I advanced over to dad as he watched the movers unload the truck.

I asked, "Dad? Can we see the house?"

Dad simply looked at me before smiling, "Not until the movers are done. I want you to see the house when it is completely finished."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the car. This can take forever. At this time, I finally took in my surroundings. We were in a different neighborhood, I noticed the grass was a lot healthier, trees were planted everywhere. The houses varied, some were big, some were small. I heard my mom mutter about how crappy the small ones looked. I don't mind small houses. I actually like them better than the huge ones. You can feel more at peace and cozy in a small house. Overall, more connected.

"Hi!"

I almost jumped out of my skins twice today, there in front of me was a girl with chocolate colored hair, that was little passed her shoulders. She had a smile on her face, which I oddly found welcoming.

I hesitantly said, "Hello..?"

The girl introduced herself, "I'm Jennifer Mosely, but you can call me Moze if you like. I saw movers coming in and decided to introduce myself!"

I laughed, pushing myself from Dad's car, "I'm Sadie McGee. I like your...nickname?"

She chuckled herself, "Yeah... everyone calls me that, mostly my two best friends."

I sighed, "Friends... say, how hard is it to make friends around here?"

Moze replied, "Not hard at all! You just made one now, once you meet Ned and Cookie you'll have three so far."

I was flattered, this girl is friendly, "Wow... I expected it to be a lot harder..."

She shrugged, "Well at Polk...--wait, you are going to Polk right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Moze smacked my shoulder jokingly, "You'll fit in just fine. Only warning is, stay clear of the bullies!"

Ow. Man, she has strength. I smiled slightly, so far, I made an alliance with a strong girl... that works very nicely... Bullies? Wasn't many bullies where I went to. My only theory for that is to hide in a trash can until they're gone..

Out of the blue, Mom appeared at my side.

"Sadie..--whose this?"

She was staring at Moze with interest.

I replied awkwardly, "Uh... This is Jennifer Mosely...my friend."

Mom piped, "You made a new friend already!"

She then proceeded to reach over and shake Moze's hand, "Hello Jennifer, I'm Sadie's mother."

Moze smiled politely and replied, "Hello."

She is going to run away for sure now. My mother sometimes comes out kinda strong. Mom was still shaking Moze's hand.

I cut in, "Uh..Mom. I think Dad needs you."

Mom glanced at me, letting go of Moze's hand. Suddenly her face lit up with realization.

"That's right! I need to help his instruct the movers!"

With that, she was gone. More like boss around. I turned my attention to Moze.

"Yeah, that's my mom."

Moze laughed, "Pretty excited I'm guessing?"

I slightly nodded, "You really have no idea."

An awkward silence filled between us. I really hate those. Apparently when there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. I find that untrue. Did you know silence doesn't even exist? There's noises everywhere, all the time. Our ears just can't hear all of them.

Moze broke the 'silence', "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow? You can hang with Ned, Cookie and I."

I smiled again, "Yeah, thanks that would be great."

Moze uttered her goodbye and left. Well, at least I'll be able to talk and hang with someone my first day at my new school.

Dad shouted, "It's ready!"

Here we go.

A/N: What do you think?


	4. First Day

Taking in a deep breath, I opened my eyes. I heard mother curse silently after seeing our new house. What? She can curse but I can't?

Dad laughed, "Is it great or not?"

Mom basically squealed, "YES!!!"

Dad looked at me for any sign of approval. I took one another look at my new house. It was a blue two story house. The roof was a chocolate brown, there was two chimneys on either side of it. I noticed there was about three or four windows on each side of the house. The lawn was freshly cut, a huge healthy looking tree planted right near the garage. Stone peddles lead you to the front white door. It was certainly different from my old house.

Turning my attention back to Dad, "I like it."

His face exploded with relief, and he dragged both Mom and I to the front door. He swiftly took out the brand new front door key out of his pocket. Mom's nails were digging into his right arm, however, he didn't seem to notice.

"Everyone ready?"

I rolled my eyes slightly and smiled. My parents usually get excited over something like this. What else should I have expected? Dad turned the key in the lock and slowly pushed open the door. The door made an erupt stop after making contact with the white wall next to it. Mom wailed and ran in. For in front of us, was a LONG stair way case, leading upstairs. It reminded me the ones in the movies. I walked in silently closing the door behind me as my father and mother admired their new living space.

I took in my surroundings as well, the living room was spacey, our chairs and couches were neatly in place. I smiled warmly, even though it's a new house, our old stuff went with us. That's a great comfort. I adventured into the kitchen, it had a table in the middle with high chairs. I guess this is where we will be eating from now on? What caught my attention was most was the electric stove. OH! Mom is just going to LOVE that.

As if on que, mom burst into the kitchen, ran past me and started touching the stove carefully. As if praising it.

"Sadie! Look at the stove! It's so nice!"

I replied, "Yeah, pretty good."

Dad appeared next to me, ruffling my hair, "Why don't you check out the upstairs kiddo?"

FINALLY! I'm been secretly wanting to run up the stairs and explore the place where I will be sleeping at. I nodded slightly and took off to the steps. I basically hopped the whole way up. Down below, I heard Mom's shouts of 'slow down before you hurt yourself'. Who even listens to that old parent command anyway?

My shoes met the fluffy white carpet once I reached the top. That's going to be murder to clean a spill from.... I shouted down to Dad,

"Can I pick my room?"

His response was, "Go ahead!"

He was too busy trying to contain Mom. She was almost in tears. I guess she wanted this to happen for a long time. Kinda like on those tv shows where the mother finally got the dream house she wanted. What cheesy entertainment tv is putting on these days....

I stopped in front of three doors, it slightly reminded me of the game where you pick a door, then you're prize will come out. I cringed, it also reminds me of one of Edgar Allen Poe's stories, where a person would be put on trail if they committed a crime. Here's the strange part, the king wouldn't decide, but the person themselves. Two doors to choose from, one containing a hungry lion, the other the most beautiful woman in the village. If they were to choose the door with the woman, he would be found innocent and have to marry the woman...no matter if he had a family or not. If that unlucky person picked the door with the hungry lion...then they were found guilty...and dead.

Enough of my endless rambling. I advanced over to the door on the far left, I secretly imagined a lion pouncing me the second the door was open. However, no human eating creature popped out when the door was fully open. Instead my eyes met with a very empty room, with tan carpeting. No more hiding stuff under the floor boards I guess! I walked in further, the walls were already painted. A navy blue. I wonder who lived in here before. I started to come up with ideas on what kind of person lived in here, when suddenly, Dad came in, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I see you picked your room!"

I smiled, "Yeah..." I proceeded look around, I wonder where my stuff is...

Dad noticed my questioning look and answered it, "Well...you're stuff is in the other room.... I'd thought you pick that one."

I chuckled, "Well then I guess I'll have to take a look? Hm?"

Brushing past my father, I opened the door to the far right, secretly hoping I won't have to marry a woman. What I saw pleased me. The walls were painted a lime green color, all my stuff was placed neatly on the tan carpet floor. I whipped around and stared at dad,

"Did you plan this?"

Dad smiled and replied, "Not purposely, the family who had this house before us had a teenage daughter too. Seems like you like her old room yes?"

I restored, "Yes, indeed. I like my NEW room."

We both heard Mom's frantic voice from downstairs, "THERE'S A FIRE PLACE IN THE KITCHEN!!!!"

---------------------------

Later that night, after Mom calmed down, we simply ordered a pizza. Who makes a whole meal the first night they're in the new house? The whole dinner consisted of Mom talking about the new school I'll be going to. Shortly after that, Dad brought up the promotion. While they were talking, I interrupted them,

"Mom? Dad? When can we pick up Bruno from the vet?"

Dad answered, "The vet says he's making a speedy recovery, so probably by tomorrow."

Why is my boxer dog Bruno at the vet? Well, someone left chocolate out on the table, and Bruno cleverly got to it. He had quite a lot so they had to pump his stomach... if they didn't, he would have died. I smiled, taking another bite of my pizza. I don't care what Mom says, Bruno is totally sleeping on my bed at night. Something that she never let me do back at the old house. Hey, new house, new things!

---------------------------

Mom whispered before closing my door, "Sleep good, Sadie. You want to be awake for school tomorrow."

Once the door was closed, I jumped out of my bed, flown my closet doors open and trudged through my shoes and bags, there at the bottom of the pile, was THE notebook. I need to find a better hiding place. I closed the doors and hopped on my bed, flipping through the pages. I usually look through all my pages I have completed. I whipped out a pen and started to write. My hands flew across the page, I finally reached the bottom of the page and was about to go to the back, until I glanced at the clock. 11:30?!

I lost track of time. I quickly threw the notebook into the closet, and jumped under the covers. I reached up and turned off my tall colored lamp. Good night old life....

---------------------------------

Beep! Beep! Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Even in a different location and room, that alarm clock has kept the same level of annoyance. I slammed my hand on the clock, silencing it. I got up, not bothering to lift the covers that had carelessly fallen to the floor. I yawned and managed to get all the crusties out of my eyes, without actually poking them by accident. I journeyed out of my room, and into the bathroom, where a warm shower would wake me up completely.

After the shower, I quickly ran into my room with a towel covering my naked body. I hate feeling so exposed. Even in my...own house. It still feels kinda weird to call this house...MY house. It take time you know, the house and I have to develop a relationship before I say anything. I grabbed a blue and green button up flannel shirt, white under shirt and black jeans from my closet. I quickly threw them on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Mom shouted from downstairs, "Are you awake yet?"

I shouted back in return, "Yeah! I'm just doing my hair!"

Grabbing my hair dryer, I went back into the bathroom, plugging it in. I quickly ran my fingers through my semi dry hair, waving my hair dryer quickly from side to side. Once it was dry enough, I gathered my stuff and put it back in my room. I was about to grab my old head band when I suddenly stopped. Why not...just put it in short pig tails today? It's a new life...why not change the hair do? Maybe for a few days.. With that, I grabbed two black hair ties and hastily put my hair in pigtails.

"SADIE THE BUS IS ALMOST HERE!!"

With that said, I flung my backpack over my shoulder and out the door. I hopped down the stairs, because one of my shoe laces wasn't tied. I was about to go out the door, when Mom shoved a poptart in my mouth.

She simply said, "Eat. And have a good first day."

I nodded and looked at her, mouth full of poptart. I opened the door and waved good bye once I was outside. I slammed the door and basically tripped my way to the empty bus stop. Either I'm late or REALLY early. I took the time to eat my poptart normally and tied my shoe lace.

Suddenly, the yellow bus came around the corner, as it came to a stop in front of me, I sighed and muttered to myself, "Here goes nothing."

A/N: Yes no? Maybe so?


	5. Weasels and crazy librarians

After stepping foot onto the bus, every head turned to my direction. Do I look weird..? Oh yeah, new girl. I completely forgotten about that. I started to walk down the ally, looking for a empty place to sit. Every one seemed to be full! Suddenly a seat caught my eye, the only person who was in it was looking out the window, oblivious to what was about to happen next.

I plopped down next to him and uttered a 'hello'. I noticed everyone else seemed to lose internet in me and return to their own business.

The boy turned to me, probably startled by my actions, "Hi."

I finally took in his appearance. Brown chocolate eyes, tan skin....and an unusual haircut. He had dark hair, the style itself reminded me of a monk. I tried not to stare, it's rude if you do.

So, instead, I stared at the bus seats ahead of me, "So.....what's your name?"

The boy replied back, "You can just call me Coconut Head. Everyone else does."

"You don't look like a coconut to me."

I couldn't help notice the boy's face lit up, "Really?"

Glancing at him, I laughed, "Yes. I'm Sadie McGee by the way."

I pulled out my hand and gestured for him to shake it. Coconut Head just stared at it, thinking it was some sort of trick. However, I kept my hand up and after a while, he shook it.

He changed the subject, "You're new here?"

Smiling slightly, I gripped my backpack tighter to my body, "Yeah. So how's this school? I heard there were bullies."

Coconut muttered, "Big time. There's Loomer and his gang."

Loomer. That sounds like a tough biker name. Since he's a boy....he won't pick on girls right? Most bullies you see in kid's shows only pick on the boys and leave the girls alone. If they did it any differently, I reckon the show would be canceled, for there is that common sense rule saying never hurt a girl. As you can see, I'm very thankful for that rule.

Hesitating, I asked, "This...gang...---."

Coconut laughed, interrupting me, "No. They don't pick on girls. They do however slam my head into a locker a few times..."

He winced at the memory and touched his head slightly. Locker plus head? Not a good combination.

I joked, "Wear a helmet and you won't get any brain damage."

"Hey...maybe that could work! Loomer and his gang are kinda...--"

I smirked, "Idiotic?"

"Oh yeah."

For the remainder of the bus ride, I talked to Coconut Head. So far my impression of him is that he's nice but gets bullied a lot for his haircut. I really don't understand, it's just a haircut. What if a girl came walking in the school bald? Sure people would make fun of her, then stop afterwards they find out that she has cancer. Maybe I can help Coconut Head make up a story about how his hair got that way. For example, pushing a little girl out of the way of a raging lawn mower and it shaved off have his hair.

The bus came to an erupt stop. Students started to pile out. I pointed out the window,

"That's James K. Polk?"

Coconut nodded as we both stood up, "Yeah why?"

"I just expected it to look....different."

---------------------------

I walked all the way to the front doors with Coconut Head. People yet again stared at me as I passed. I'm just a new student, not an alien from outer space! On second thought.....I take that back because the tests didn't come in yet. As we ventured inside, I turned to Coconut Head quickly,

"Hey, can you show me where the main office is?"

His reply was "Of course."

He lead me down the hall way and stopped right in front of the room that had shades on the windows. I thanked Coconut Head, and he went off to his locker. Taking in a deep breath, I entered the main office. What I saw I didn't expect. Inside, adults were running around busily, some wanting to fax papers, others on the phone chatting up a storm.

What caught my eye was the janitor pacing around near the corner shouting about a weasel. Yay for strange people! They make life interesting. I walked over to the front desk and tapped on the bell lightly.

A woman with messy red hair that was in a bun, popped out from under the front desk. My eyes widen slightly, what was she doing under there?

Her sharp reply was, "What."

"Oh, UH-I'm new here....Sadie McGee and I was wondering if I can get my locker and classes schedule."

The woman at the front desk nearly exploded, "How can I do that? I'm only the LIBRARIAN!"

I was about to say, 'Then can you get me someone who is in charge of the front desk', however she never gave me the chance to even open my mouth. The librarian started to go off about how important the library was and how you could find any answer in there. A janitor obsessed with weasels and a crazy librarian. I think I seen it all.

Suddenly a african american man pushed the ranting librarian aside and stared down at me with a stern look. Am I in trouble? I haven't been in this school for more than twenty minutes!

"How may I help you?"

This must be the Principal. His aura is giving away a lot power and respect, "I'm Sadie McGee...new here." Again, that's old news.

The Principal straightened his suit jacket slightly and slid some papers further to me on the marble high table, "Oh yes! Your parents enrolled you here at Polk a few days ago. Here's your locker number, combination and schedule. I'm Principal Wright and I'm sure you'll have a very good year here at James K. Polk."

I smiled kindly, "Thank you."

Hastily grabbing my papers, I flew out of the main office. That was slightly uncomfortable and nerve-racking. Sue me, but I'm not used to red headed librarians scaring the wits out of me and then having a new principal shoot down his, 'don't do anything bad' gaze. Can you tell I never liked principals? Some are just so....serious.

I found myself in the crowded hallway again. Kids rushing in and out of rooms. It reminded me of the amazing race. Where everyone was either teamed up with someone or left on their own to get where they need to go. I stared down at my paper, Locker 455. Well, here it goes. I pushed my way through the mass of my new fellow peers.

452.....453.......454.....455! Bingo! I rushed to to quickly and started to spin my combination. I kept messing up, so every second I was glancing down at the white paper. Lockers were never my strong point. Finally, my new locker sprung open and the smell of dust and pencil shavings shot back at me. I wonder who used this locker last. Before shoving my backpack into the locker, I glanced down at my classes. After homeroom I have science. YUCK! That has SCIENCE books written all over it!

Grumbling I gathered all the things I would need for science in my arms, finally shoved my lighter backpack into my locker and slammed the door. Let's see.... Homeroom 244....the same room number as the science class. Well at least I won't have to go anywhere for the first period.

"Hey Sadie!"

I turned my attention to the person who had called me. Moze. She was standing outside of her...wooden locker. Did she do that herself? It's cool! I smiled and walked up to her, maybe I should make small talk?

"Hi."

Moze tossed the last thing in her locker and closed it, "What do you think of Polk so far?"

"Well.... I met a janitor obsessed with weasels and a crazy librarian, is there any more?"

Her answer didn't shock me. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The bell rung in the distance, Moze jumped up startled by it and started to walk in the other direction, "I'll see you at lunch!"

Well. Okay.

After finding my homeroom quite quickly, I walked in and took a seat near the window. No one seemed to notice me yet. In front a man with grey hair was sitting at his desk, looking skeptically down at a paper. Okay name...name...usually the desk will reveal the name. Aha! I stared at the small black name tag that was leaning against a pencil case. Mr. Sweeney...

Like Sweeney Todd?!

A/N: Again, feedback would be nice...


	6. Am I in trouble?

I sat quietly for the remainder of the five minutes that it took people to file in. I'm very curious if Mr. Sweeney is going to make me stand up and do the typical introduce myself to the class. Seriously, I don't think it's necessary for none of the kids would care anyway.

Mr. Sweeney jumped up from his desk and suddenly slammed the classroom door closed, practically everyone in the room jumped, including me. Okay, first impression: mean scary science teacher. Dear lord, help me.

Mr. Sweeney spun around quickly, his beady eyes staring at the students in front of him.

"Welcome back...class, I assume you had a good weekend.... WELL IT'S OVER NOW!"

Holy sweet butter cheese sticks.

The rest of the homeroom was spent Mr. Sweeney lecturing us about how we kids slack off on the weekend and expect some kind of special treatment on a Monday. In some cases, that MAY be true. Useless papers were being passed around that will most probably be thrown away after homeroom is over. What a waste of trees...

The boy sitting in front of me, turned around and quickly slid the papers on my desk. He stared at me for a moment, for I'm a unfamiliar face.

"Hi, I'm Martin."

I whispered after shoving the papers in my pencil case, "Hello..."

Mr. Sweeney's voice boomed through the classroom, "MARTIN, pay attention."

Martin startled did was he was told to, however, unlucky for me, Mr. Sweeney's eyes bored into mine.

His voice completely changed from alert to nice, "Well, it seems like we have a new student in our homeroom today class...."

When I say this, I'm not kidding. For every single head snapped over to me, interested by the new sight. I felt my face grow hot. I was this CLOSE! Stupid...Martin.

"Why don't you introduce yourself..." Mr. Sweeney stated.

I knew it.

Slowly getting up from my seat, I gripped onto the back of my seat,

"Hi..? I'm Sadie McGee.."

The whole class was silent, still staring at me as if I was a creature from outer space. Please, make the torture stop..

Suddenly, the classroom door flung open, slamming into the billboard next to it, making some of the posters fly right off. In came a boy with brown hair. He was clutching into his books tightly, as he ventured toward his seat. I noticed he was wearing a plaid light blue shirt with a white undershirt over it. Nice taste.....

Everyone seemed to have forgotten me. Some students were snickering at the late boy, others just staring at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Bigby, do you have a late pass..?"

The boy hesitated, he was standing right next to his seat in the middle of the room,

"No-o? I forgot to get one at the office."

Okay, detention for sure. However, Mr. Sweeney's response was different from mine all together,

He said sternly, "Alright, if it happens again, detention with me."

Mr. Bigby seemed frightened at a moment, then recovered and began to lower himself on his seat. What happened next, I didn't expect. There was a sudden CRASH and Bigby was on the floor, tangled in the broken desk parts.

The whole class started to laugh insanely, Mr. Sweeney looked displeased.

What caught my attention was the three boys sitting near Bigby. One with a leather jacket, another had curly brown hair and the last with a buzz cut. They were laughing stupidly and uttering, 'Got you Bigby.'

Were they the bullies Coconut Head told me about earlier? I observed them quietly as Mr. Sweeney scolded Bigby in the background. The boy with the spiky dirty blonde hair seemed to be the leader, Loomer. He was still laughing over the 'little prank' they played on the poor late boy. It wasn't THAT funny.

Suddenly, this Loomer boy quickly glanced in my direction. Dammit, I was staring. Pretending to be looking at something over his head, I then returned my gaze to the back of Martin's head. The laughter had died down, however, I felt two pair of eyes on me for the remaining minutes of homeroom.

I think I'm in trouble.

-------------------------

The bell rung once again for the beginning of the first class. My fellow peers rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to be late for their first period. I noticed that Loomer, his gang and Bigby haven't left their spots. I wonder what his first name is..?

Mr. Sweeney took his seat back upfront and waited for new students to come in and sit themselves down. I yet again felt the feeling I was being watched. Or I can just be paranoid. Snapping my head up, I proved my suspicions to be right. The bully with the leather jacket was looking at me. Sensing that I noticed, he quickly turned his attention to his buddies. Should I be frightened that I'll find some fake spiders in my locker by the end of the day?

Coconut Head's words flashed through my head, that's right they don't hurt girls. Let's just hope...

---------------------------

Science class was actually not that bad. Apart from the fact that Mr. Sweeney yelled at few times and made me walk up in front of class to get my disgusting science book. Turns out we are learning about atoms. At least it's not about cells and the inner body, my old school is teaching it around this time.

Mr. Sweeney explained, "We'll be picking your lab partners today, who you will be with for the rest of the year."

He then proceeded to randomly pull names out of a hat. Loomer got one of his 'followers' while, Bigby was paired up with the other. His name is Ned, from what I heard.

"Sadie.....and Lisa."

Well, at least I got a girl. Suddenly, my new lab partner plopped down on the seat next to me, speaking very...loudly,

"Hi new lab buddy!"

I change my mind, can I have a boy?

-------------------------

I sighed with relief as Mr. Sweeney let us go. Quickly rushing out of the classroom, I made over to my new locker. Okay, let's get my combo right this time....Got it! Throwing my science books in, I looked at my schedule. Math. I actually like math. Grabbing my binder and calculator, I almost closed the locker on my finger.

I winced slightly, "Ouch."

Out of the blue, a plump looking nurse appeared at my side and quickly put a band aid on my finger. What? It wasn't THAT bad. Before I could even utter a small 'thank you', she was on her way, her glasses practically dangling off her face.

The bell rung once again for the start of second period, quickly jogging away, I found room... 212. I opened the door and was amazed by the sight. There was about three long grey tables, the chairs were silver and the kids who were already in there were looking straight ahead, slightly twitching.

Did I make it into the smart class?

I sat down in the front, for it was one of the only seats not taken. There I recognized Lisa from science class, who was sitting next to a boy with really cool black thick rimmed glasses. He looked slightly panicked as Lisa was engaging him into a conversation.

The door slammed and a woman with blonde hair popped up wearing what seemed like a grey lab coat.

"Math class has began!" She half yelled in a Sweedish accent."

Sighing, I pulled out a sharp pencil and grabbed a math book from the shelve.

My new math teacher started scribbling math problems on the board as fast as lightning. Everyone was struggling to catch up.

Just one more period before lunch....

A/N: Feedback?


	7. You're Welcome

My new math teacher who I haven't yet found out her name yet, finally finished scribbling the math problems on the board. The room was full of pencil sharping and the students hammering their mind for the answer.

Finishing the last question, I dropped my now dull pencil on the table which quickly rolled off the table. Getting up, I placed my paper on the teacher's desk, however she was too busy reading romance novels to notice it. I plopped down into my seat and turned to Lisa and the boy with the cool glasses.

I noticed they have finished also and were talking quietly. The boy with the glasses seemed to be sweating. His fidgeting died down a bit. Lisa didn't seem to notice. This can only mean one thing, this boy has a crush on Lisa. His body language says it all.

The more and more I eavesdropped into their conversation, the more I realized Lisa wasn't that bad. Her friendliness just startled me in science class.

I was about to return my attention to the front board, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted another girl, with dark brown hair glaring intensely at the boy and Lisa. One word, jealously. I feel like I'm in some kind of soap opera...in my math class.

"Time!"

Everyone dropped their pens and pencils and looked at the teacher for further instructions.

She ordered rather intimately, "Drop your papers on my desk on your the way out!"

As if on cue, the bell rung. The air was filled with sighs of relief. I shrugged merely and started to pack my stuff. As I started to leave, Lisa's voice stopped me,

"Hey Sadie!"

I turned around slowly and smiled, "What's up new lab buddy?"

She laughed at that and we both walked out of the class together. Before I could start a conversation, boys surrounded her like bees. They quickly offered her to take her things and carry them to her locker.

I heard her voice through the mass of stalkers, "I'll see you later!"

With that, the crowd of boys moved along with Lisa as she made her way over to her locker. Now that's something you don't see everyday.

The boy with the cool glasses walked out shortly after, staring after Lisa and her fan boys.

I stated casually, "You like her?"

The boy turned to me, his face full of surprise. He probably didn't see me.

"How do you know?"

I answered, "Well, I noticed you were all nervous around her in math class. Put the two and two together."

He sighed adjusting his glasses, "Yeah...but she only thinks of me as a friend. And I can never get her alone because those boys praise her all the time."

I feel bad for him.

"Well, I'm Sadie McGee." Changing the subject seemed good right about now.

His reply was, "Cookie."

Coconut Head....Cookie. That makes two strange names I heard today.

I commented, "That's a pretty awesome name. Cookies are the bomb."

Okay, that sounded cooler in my head.

----------------------

I talked to Cookie for a little while longer, then departed after he said he need to go to his locker. Hey! It's lunch now! I have to go meet Moze...Ned and Cookie. What a small world. Shoving my books in my locker, I made sure not to almost cut my finger off while closing the locker door. Once that was successfully done, I made my way to the cafeteria.

Pushing the door open, I was revealed to many kids in line waiting for their slice of pizza. Loomer and his gang walked by with pizza of their own. Which was in their bare hands...what? No plates? Suddenly, I saw Moze motioning me to her lunch table. With Cookie and Ned sitting opposite of her.

I walked over and awkwardly sat down.

Cookie looked up from his pizza and smiled, "Oh hey Sadie."

Moze looked confused, "You know each other?"

I replied, "We're in the same math class."

Moze nodded and began to introduce Ned, however I interrupted her,

"Ned Bigby."

Ned stared at me for a second, "I met you too?"

I laughed, "Well, we haven't formally met. Though, I did see you tangled in that broken desk."

"Oh well of course." He seemed embarrassed.

Moze said impressed, "Seems like you're comfortable at Polk already."

Stealing a fry from Cookie's plate, I said, "Yeah... however, those goons over there sometimes make me go off the edge."

I pointed over to Loomer and his gang who were now stuffing themselves with pizza.

Ned shivered, "Loomer."

Cookie advised, "I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Oh come on guys, he's not THAT bad." Moze stated.

Ned exclaimed, "Of course you would say that! The guy has a crush on you!"

Moze grumbled, "Yeah, and its starting to get annoying."

I leaned in, "So I'm guessing this Loomer fellow picks on you two guys a lot?"

Ned swallowed his last bit of pizza, "Ever since elementary school."

Ouch.

-----------------------

Moze, Cookie and Ned were actually really cool people to hang out with. They all have been best friends for quite awhile now. Which is pretty rare, for most middle school friendships end in a day.

After the lunch line died down, I finally got myself some pizza. Good thing, because they were running out quickly. As the lunch lady handed me my pizza, she glanced at me then my pizza.

"You're going to have an interesting year here at Polk."

Uh...okay?

I replied, "Yeah, I hope so."

About to return to the table where my new friends were sitting at, the lunch lady shouted at me,

"You have a secret admirer! The grease on the pizza says it all!"

Ignoring the crazy lady, I sat back down next to Moze and started to eat. I'm pretty hungry. Half way through my pizza, Ned asked,

"What did the lunch lady say?"

I glanced up from my plate, "Just that I'm going to have a interesting school year and that I have a secret admirer, that's pretty weird isn't it?"

Moze shook her head, "The lunch lady can give you your future just by the food you get."

I stared at her in disbelief.

Cooke added in, "Yeah, they're true. A few days ago, the lunch lady said I would have to take a shower really soon. Later, Loomer threw me into a trash can."

Rolling my eyes, I finished my pizza, "That's pretty interesting.."

I got up yet again to throw out my greasy paper plate. The bin was right near Loomer's table. Here we go, let's see if I get tripped. I hesitantly walked by the table, not daring to give them a glance. So far so good... once tossing my plate into the bin and I quickly walked back to my table.

Lunch was almost over.

Ned suddenly reached over the table and nudged Moze, "Loomer is staring at you."

Did I hear a hint of jealously there? Ned and Moze. That's a pretty interesting pairing.

Moze moaned and looked down at the table, "Is he still looking?"

Cookie glanced over Ned's shoulder and replied, "Uh--well no. He's not staring at you at all. Sorry to break it to you Sadie, but Loomer is looking at you."

Fudge!

Moze looked at the gang's table to see if it was true. Her face lit up and she turned to me, practically squeezing me to death.

"Thank you!"

What did I do?

The bell rung for the start of a new period.

Moze, Cookie and Ned bid their goodbyes to me and left. However I stayed at the table.

If only I knew what I have done. Then I would have said, 'you're welcome.'

A/N: Yes no?


	8. More Classes and Embarrassment

After sitting at the slightly greasy lunch table for awhile, I finally realized I had classes to go to. Don't want to get detention on the first day? Mom would definitely not like that.

Pushing open the cafeteria doors, I rushed to my locker. I already checked what I had next, Social Studies. Let's just hope THIS teacher isn't as bad as my old one. She would basically freak out if no one had the answer. Such GOOD times, yes. That was sarcasm.

Once all my supplies for Social Studies were piled into my arms, I slammed my locker shut. The noise echoed through the whole almost empty middle school hallway. The room number.. 578. I realized I was standing right in front of it. Nice going.

About to enter the classroom, I was stopped by a sudden force. It made me jump backwards and almost dropping all my things at my feet. That could of hurt, because I'm holding a stapler. Let's get a view at my unexpected 'attacker'.

The janitor.

However, he wasn't wearing the usual janitor attire. He had on a yellow jumpsuit with a matching helmet over his head.

He exclaimed, gripping tightly on his huge trusty net, "Sorry!"

As he spoke, I noticed fog started to appear on the plastic protecting his face. The sight overall was ridiculous. I made a note in the back of my mind to laugh about it later, for I am almost late for class!

Nodding in return, I hurried into the classroom and took a seat in the front. Thankfully no one seemed to notice for everyone was engaging in casual conversation.

I relaxed after seeing people still coming in. At least I wasn't the last one in. Theory, being late for a classroom, total embarrassment. If I make it through this day, I'll have to write that in my notebook.

My thoughts became distracted after a rather old man stood up in front of the class,

"Hello class." He said in a raspy voice.

From scary middle old aged woman to a senior citizen. He kinda reminds me of my grandpa.

I finally noticed the get up he was wearing. Dressed up in some kind of roman armor, a gladiator helmet planted on his head. The class stared at him bored. Seems like he does this often.

He raised his rather fake sword, "We will be learning about the Spartans today!"

Really? I learned about the Spartans in sixth grade. This class is going to be easy as cake......wait. How can cake be easy?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The rest of the class period went by quickly. Mr. Pal, my new social studies teacher started rambling about how the Spartans were great warriors. Things that I have already learned about. Yet, I didn't quite answer all the questions for then I'd look like the history nerd.

Well. Who are we kidding? I am one.

The bell rung, (as it always does) for the next period. Before I left the classroom, I checked my schedule yet again. Now I have an elective. Yay for electives! It always seems like you can do whatever you want in those classes for they're not academic.

I threw my things in my locker and made my way to Music. Room 398...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

My music teacher, Mr. Combover is actually really cool. I told him that I used to play band back at my old school and he hooked me up with a cello. It was a bit dusty for no one has used it in a awhile, however, I felt right at home in that class room.

You know the saying, 'Music is life'? Well. It's true.

I noticed Cookie sitting on a stool in the corner, playing the triangle. Dragging the cello over, I sat down next to him.

"Nice instrument?"

Cookie looked up from his triangle, "Yeah.. I basically sucked at any other and Mr. Cowdover won't let me use my computer as a instrument."

Computer....as a instrument. Totally a beat boxer.

Whipping the remaining dusk off the cello's strings, I started to play a little song I had to memorize at my old school.

Cookie asked, "You're good. But isn't that a little heavy to carry?"

He gestured to my slightly petite body.

I shrugged, abruptly stopping the music, "Yeah. However, having to carry a cello to school and back, got me used to the weight."

Mr. Cowdover started to strum on the guitar in front of the class, man he's good. He could be a pretty great rockstar...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I returned to my locker. I only have three periods left before school is over. English:Writing, Spanish then English: Reading. Why can't they just put both writing and reading together? It would save a lot of time.

Moze appeared by my side, "Hey Sadie, what period do you have next?"

"Writing." I replied.

"Cool! I have that too!"

I smiled and we both walked to writing class. What caught my attention as Moze and I sat next to each other in the middle row, was the teacher.

The teacher... was a computer.

Moze sensed my utter confusion and interest, "Yeah. She teaches from a webcam."

On the monitor, displayed a a stern looking woman wearing dress clothes. Yeah, this is going to be great.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I sighed in relief after leaving the classroom. The lady is INSANE! She's all bright sunshine daisy one minute, then she totally pulls my old social studies teacher act and scares the pants off everyone. Having writing and reading with her is going to be swell.

My old writing/reading teacher wasn't that bad compared to this...computer teacher. Yes. That is what I shall call her from now on.

Next up Spanish. I really hate Spanish. I mean, I have been learning it for 7 years so far. How much more can it go on? I clutched onto my red binder that was scribbled 'Sadie's Spanish Binder' on it. Yeah, sharpies do wonders. I walked through the busy halls, trying to avoid bumping into people.

"Sadie!"

My attention was turned to Coconut Head who was smiling and waving madly at me.

I returned the smile and waved back. Suddenly, Coconut Head's face was filled with horror and surprise. What happened?

Before I knew it, I bumped into someone wearing a leathery jacket. Ouch. I rubbed my nose slightly and looked up.

Loomer. The bully. Staring down at me with his fierce blue eyes. I feel like the red cape dangling to my doom while Loomer is the bull, ready to charge me down. Now I understand why Coconut Head looked so panicked. He saw it coming, however, didn't yell at me to 'watch out'.

That could have saved me some embarrassment and an awkward staring contest. It's obvious that I failed at avoiding bumping into people.

A/N: Don't we all love awkward staring contests?


	9. Little Problem and A Brilliant Plan

Shortly after, I noticed my binder was laying carelessly on the school tiled floor. Must have fallen out of my grip after the abrupt stop.

I apologized to Loomer as I knelt down to receive the little runaway, "Sorry!"

Now let's not make a fool of yourself Sadie.

Before I could even lay a finger on the binder, Loomer scooped it up. Oh no. Here comes the overdone childish mocking gesture. The old 'raise it over my head and watch me struggle to get it.' However, he did nothing of that sort, his buddies noticed and gave him a strange look.

"Here." He said in a gruff voice.

I winced at his tone and hesitantly took it out his hands. Can this get ANYMORE awkward?

Offering a 'thanks' I quickly walked around him and continued my journey to spanish class. Comparing to what has just happened, spanish doesn't seem so bad right now.

Loomer's voice boomed through the hallway, "Don't let it happen again!"

His and his gang's laughter could be heard a mile away. I watched them turn the corner and disappear from sight. Strangely, that little 'threat' didn't seem as scary as it was probably intended to be.

Yay for being a girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moze asked, "How was spanish class?"

"Surprisingly, eventless."

She remarked, "Packets?"

Quietly closing my locker, I nodded and replied, "Thick as a history book."

On our way to reading class, I popped the question that has been nagging me since lunch,

"Why did you thank me at lunch?"

Moze turned around, her books pressed against her chest, "What?"

I continued on, "You know, the thing with Loomer. You got all excited and thanked me."

Her face suddenly burst with relief, "Oh yeah! Well Loomer had a crush on me since god knows when. He used to write me love notes and poems, which I totally thought was sweet until I found out the secret admirer was him. He would be all lovesick around me, however whenever Buzz and Crony came around, he'd change back into a bully."

I nodded taking all the information in, "Okay...but what does that have to do with me?"

Moze rolled her eyes, as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world, "He likes YOU now. Basically you saved me."

Like? More like tolerate. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Nah, I don't think that is the case. He probably just realized you don't like him and moved on. Besides how can you tell that he 'likes' me?"

Moze argued, "Trust me, he wouldn't stop just like that. He went out with two girls while still liking me. He had the dreamy look on his face at lunch while looking at you. Loomer always used to do that to me.

Okay, that dampered my hope.

"Seems like that lunch lady was right."

"Yup, FYI: don't be surprised if you find love notes in your locker soon." She winked and walked into the classroom right as the bell rung for the start of last period.

Lovely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole period, I couldn't concentrate. Good thing the computer teacher was too busy yelling at one unlucky poor student to even notice the rest.

Finishing the chapter we were supposed to read, I set the book down and stared at the front board. What's the point on having it there if the teacher won't be able to use it? Seems like a waste of money.

Thank god its the last period. I'll finally be able to get home and lock myself in my room. With all that has happened today, I think I have the right to. This has been the most interesting first day at school I ever had.

The computer teacher finally stopped yelling at the distressed student, her voice directed to the whole class, I noticed it was slightly softer, "Okay class, for homework you have to read five more chapters."

The room was full of annoyed groans and sighs.

The computer teacher obliviously didn't like that, "DO it or detention!"

Detention. I never got one in my life and I don't plan on starting now. Quickly scribbling down the homework, I waited for the blissful bell to ring.

Any second now.....

Come on.....

RING!

Practically everyone jumped up and fought their way out the front door. It was either the eagerness of getting out of school or the utter relief that this period was over.

Moze said, "See you tomorrow!"

Well isn't she miss sunshine daisy. That's right, I helped her get out of her little PROBLEM. Which of course made it MY problem.

Praying to God that there wouldn't be any little surprises in my locker, I opened it. The only thing that looked unfamiliar was a little patch of fur stuck between my books. I wonder...

Pulling it slightly, I yelped when it wriggled around. It's alive! I pushed aside my books to reveal a little fur ball. What in the world?... Reaching out, I touched it with my finger. The 'thing' jumped to life and flew out of my locker, directly at me.

I gasped jumping out of the way. The little creature bumped into the wall then ran off, getting many shouts of surprise as it passed students.

The janitor appeared at the scene, spotting the creature almost immediately.

"WEASEL!!!!"

I stared in disbelief as the janitor ran after the sneaky little guy, waving his big net madly in front of him.

If I told my parents this kind of thing happened at school today, they probably wouldn't believe me. Heck, I wouldn't believe if it was someone else who saw it and reported back to me. It's just something that normally doesn't happen in a middle school.

Recovering from the sudden outburst, I gathered my books that I'll need for homework. Shoving them inside my backpack, I shut my locker. One day gone, about 179 to go.

Outside, the buses lined up, waiting to be boarded on. I saw Coconut Head about to get on our bus.

"Hey wait up!"

Rushing over, I greeted him and we both got on the bus.

Coconut Head sat down in a bus seat, shortly followed by me, "How was your day today?"

I shot him a look, "Well it was okay, the little bumping into Loomer bit I would have left out."

Coconut Head frowned, "Sorry about that. I was too shocked to say anything. But he didn't do anything...so that's good right?"

"Actually I wish he would have thrown my binder in a trash can or something."

Coconut Head questioned as the bus started, "Why?"

"Moze informed me that Loomer might actually like me."

The look on his face was priceless. It was full of shock, fear and amusement.

He nearly shouted, "You're going to be Loomer's girlfriend?!"

Quickly putting my hand over his mouth, I whispered, "NO. He apparently likes me, not the other way around."

I felt Coconut Head frown. Peeling my hand off his mouth he spoke,

"Aw. I was going to say maybe you could stop him from picking on me."

A light bulb suddenly turned on in my head, I have an idea..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bus driver nodded to me as I stepped off. My old bus driver at least said good bye. Turning around, I watched the massive yellow bus turn the corner and disappear from my view.

Now it's time to go through the parenting questions on how my first day was.

Opening the door, I looked in, "I'm home!"

No one answered. So far so good..

Quietly closing the front door, I tip toed to the stairs. My mother's voice stopped me however,

"How was your first day?"

I was tempted to say, 'As any first day goes'.

Instead I turned around, "It was good. People are really friendly there."

Yeah. FRIENDLY. More like crazy.

Mom smiled, "See, there was nothing to be worried about."

I wasn't really worried. Don't know where she got that from.

Changing the subject, I asked, "It's Bruno home yet?"

"Your father is picking him up at the vet right now."

Yay!

Running up the stairs, I burst into my room and threw my backpack carelessly on the floor. Flying into the closet, I grabbed my trusty notebook and plopped onto the bed.

Operation get Loomer to stop bullying Coconut Head begins.

A/N: It has only begun..


	10. Detention! That's Unfair

I shook my head with frustration, and erased the whole sentence that took me about five minutes to write. Okay, operation get Loomer to stop bullying Coconut Head is going to be a little harder than I thought. Maybe I got a little over my head on this one. This operation seemed like a good idea at the time, now it just seems unrealistic.

For one, even if Moze was right that the bully has a slight interest in me, I doubt he'll stop picking on Coconut Head just because I ask him too. I considered the being at the wrong place at the wrong time act, where I would suddenly appear whenever Loomer and his gang decide to attack the poor boy. Then I concluded that it will just look like I'm stalking them.

I'm pretty sure I don't have to go on. The conflict is clearly in the paragraph above. Naturally, I would drop the idea until more inspiration and motivation came to me. However, I already told Coconut Head about the idea. He got all excited that he won't be slammed into lockers anymore. What kind of girl would I be to make a promise then just drop it and let a boy get pwned by a couple of painful...blue steel lockers?

A bad one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dad called from downstairs, "Home!"

Bruno!

Tossing my notebook aside, I flew down the stairs, ignoring the fact that my mom was yelling at me not to run with a sharp pencil.

Bruno barked happily and escaped out of my father's grip, practically jumping on me. Wet cold dog saliva covered my whole arms and face.

Grumbling slightly, I pushed Bruno off of me. He was basically freaking out, jumping up and down. His barks could be probably heard through the whole neighborhood.

Note to self, never leave chocolate out again. Yes, that was me. And yes, that day I found out Bruno is a very smart dog.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom set down a steak in front of me at the dinner table. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I pushed it away with one hand and grabbed a plate of salad.

Mom complained, "When are you going to get out of that phase?"

That's right, my mother thinks me being a vegetarian is just a teenage phase. I've been one since I was ten.

Dad dung into the poor dead cow, "Just let her do what she believes in honey."

Thank you Dad.

Mother shrugged helplessly and poured herself a glass of milk.

Taking the subject, I spoke, "Can Bruno sleep in my room?"

Why did I ask? I already know the answer.

Mom scolded, "No. For now on he's sleeping in a cage at night so he won't sneak into the kitchen and eat something bad for him!"

I argued, "Mom, he's a living breathing thing. We can just trap him in a tiny box at nighttime. I promise I'll lock my door at night so he can't get out!"

While Mom seemed to be considering that idea, Dad chuckled,

"How was your first day Sadie?"

I responded quite quickly, "It was good. I made new friends, liked my classes and the food there was great."

And there's a crazy weasel running the whole school, janitor not doing his job, scary librarian, most importantly a lunch lady who can give you predictions from the beans or food you get.

However, those little details, I don't think my parents need to know.

As Mom and Dad starting talking about his job, I quickly and sneakily dropped on a roll on the floor, which Bruno gladly scooped up in his mouth. Good boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning:

I boarded the bus and spotted Coconut Head surprisingly in the back. Usually the 'cool' kids sit in the back. Quickly taking a seat in the back, I looked over at Coconut Head who was staring at me intensely.

"So, what can you do?"

After dinner last night, I didn't get a chance to think of any ideas, for Bruno would not leave my socks alone. Let's just say I have a lot of chewed tube socks in my drawers now.

I answered slowly, "Well...I can't do anything...per say. Do you have any places in the school that'll protect you from the bullies?"

Coconut Head's face lit up, "The front office! It's like a invisible barrier. Loomer and his gang can't pass it."

I advised happily, "Then just go there if they give you any trouble!"

"But what if I'm not near the front office..?"

Staring at him, I said, "When in doubt, run into the girl's bathroom."

Coconut Head exclaimed, "What?!"

"Yes, sure you'll get beaten by a few girls with purses, however those bullies wouldn't dare to step foot in there." I explained.

Coconut Head shrugged, "I'll try it. If your ideas don't work, I'll just ask Ned! He has the greatest tips in his guide."

Guide?! This boy doesn't tell me anything. That could have saved me from the guilt of letting someone down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into Polk and head straight to my locker. Okay, let's hope no weasels pop out or any 'love' notes for that matter.

Success!

After gathering my books, I went over to Moze's locker. She was leaning against them, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Where's Ned and Cookie?"

Moze looked up at me through her chocolate brown bangs, "No clue. They're lockers are right next to mine."

Deciding to be a good friend, I waited with her. What's a few seconds being late for homeroom going to do?

She started a conversation, "So, find any surprises in your locker yet?"

Glaring slightly, I replied, "The only thing I found was a weasel."

"That isn't a one time thing just to let you know."

I rolled my eyes, "I figured."

Suddenly, a scream erupted in the hall way. Students ran out of the way as Cookie came speeding by in a janitor's bucket.

Just when I thought it was going to remain normal for more than five minutes.

Coconut Head ran down the stairs screaming, "He's coming!"

Jumping up from my composed position, I warned, "Bathroom! Bathroom!"

Hesitantly Coconut Head sped into the girl's bathroom, getting many screams of horror and surprise. A few minutes later, Loomer came from the corner huffing and puffing.

He asked to no one in particular, "Where's Coconut Head!"

I stated, staring directly at him, "Front office."

Moze smiled and waited for a reaction.

Loomer unruffled his leather jacket, glanced at me and let out a frustrated yell, "Whatever."

He went off in the other direction, probably to look for Buzz and Crony.

Moze laughed out loud, "That was eventful."

I smiled, pointing an finger at her, "Yes. You got that right."

Just as I was about to make my way over to Mr. Sweeny's class, Cookie was back, yet again on the janitor's yellow bucket.

He screamed, "Get out of the way!"

How does he even get that much speed on such little wheels? Throwing myself against the hard wall, I watched as Cookie crashed right into Loomer who crashed into a trash can.

That would make one hell of a youtube video.

Ned ran forward, pulling Cookie away from the traffic, "Run!!!!!"

For Loomer was getting up, the look on his face could kill. I wonder if he's going to transform into a bull or something. He was about to chase after poor Cookie and Ned, however, Mr. Sweeny stormed out of his class room shouting,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I guess the scene didn't look too promising.

Ned answered nervously, "Runaway janitor bucket..?"

Mr. Sweeny's face turned red then blue, he pointed at Loomer, Cookie and Ned,

"Detention!"

Cookie protested, "But-but!"

Loomer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He obviously was given detention millions of times before.

Mr. Sweeny went back into the classroom to assign detention slips.

What surprised me the most, was when he came back out and sternly handed Moze and I one as well.

" AND detention for everyone that was in the hall way during this accident!"

Okay, that's hardly fair. Moze and I were just enjoying the show.

WAIT!

Detention! Excuse me for my delayed reaction. I shivered slightly as Mr. Sweeny handed me a slip. It read 3:00 pm. Oh great.

"Now everyone go to homeroom." His voice was deadly quiet.

While Moze, Cookie and Loomer went off to homeroom, Ned and I slowly followed Mr. Sweeny into the class room.

It's only the second day and I got detention. What's next? Tomorrow I'll be sent to juvy for sharping my pencil?

A/N: Can you tell I'm suffering from a slight writer's block? Sorry if this chapter is suckish. :)


	11. Toilet Paper And Disturbances

Mr. Sweeney calmed down a bit after homeroom fully began. I honestly think he was just angry over the ruckus and threw out detention slips to anyone near the 'crime' scene.

My main issue is how I'm going to explain my parents I had to take the late bus today. Being truthful is the way to go, however my parents will want an explanation on why I got detention. I can't just say, 'Oh, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Even though that's what honestly happened.

I noticed Ned staring down at the pink slip sorrowfully, poor guy. His parents will probably ground him. Loomer on the other hand, carelessly crumpled up his and tossed it in the trash can.

While Mr. Sweeney was quietly going through papers at his desk, Martin turned around. Oh no...please turn around. I don't want to get into MORE trouble.

Martin whispered quickly, "What'd you get detention for?"

"...I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Martin recoiled, "Oh! Your parents will probably understand that."

We'll see about that.

"One time, Mr. Sweeney gave me detention for speaking too much. I mean, where did he get that insane idea. I'm not a chatterbox. In detention I had to be absolutely quiet the whole time while watching Mr. Sweeny grade tests. I was thinking that it couldn't get any worse but--." Martin blabbed on.

I interrupted him, "Ah, I see." He didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and tiredness in my voice.

Martin spat out finally before turning around to his rightful place, "Well, at least you won't be going through detention alone!"

Yeah, detention with Ned, Cookie, Moze AND Loomer. My cup of tea. I'd rather be at home eating chocolate pudding while watching Punk'd.

Life just bites you in the behind that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The six next periods went by quickly, to my dismay. I arrived at Social Studies right on time and took my seat.

This time, Mr. Pal wasn't wearing a spartan armor. He was pulling off a business like teacher look. Doesn't seem to suit him. He pulled down a chart,

"And along the nile river..."

Suddenly, something hit me over the head, making my eyes tear away from the front. I spotted a piece of paper laying on the floor next to my chair.

Curious, I carefully picked it up and opened it under my desk.

It read: Your shirt is so cute! Where did you get it?

Curly signature was at the bottom of it, 'Missy.'

Who the heck is Missy...?

My eyes wondered around the classroom, sneakily so that Mr. Pal didn't notice.

A girl with straight blonde hair caught my attention. Her outfit was completely pink, it slightly burned my eyes to look at it.

Apparently this is Missy. She waved aggressively at me and gestured to my top. I might as well answer...

Plucking a pen out of my pencil case, I flipped the note to the other side and wrote:

Thanks! I got it at American Eagle.

Should I sign it?

Deciding quickly, I hesitantly scribbled down my name. Writing this note feels dangerously awkward. Yes, dangerous because I could get caught passing a note. And awkward for a girl that I don't know to ask me about my top while class is in session.

I folded it in two, waiting to see Mr. Pal bring his back to us. When he did, I reacted quickly by lightly tossing the note over to Missy.

However, thanks to my bad aim, it landed on the floor in the middle of two desks.

Someone other than Missy grabbed it. My eyes traveled up to the person, only to be met with blue eyes. Oh. My.

Since when was Loomer in my social studies class? I noticed Buzz and Crony were no where in sight. I quietly gasped in embarrassment as Loomer ignored Missy's protests and ripped open the note.

What a privacy invader.

He smirked slightly after reading it and threw it over to Missy who was glaring daggers at him.

I must admit, at least the note didn't carry something extremely personal.

Mr. Pal's kind voice boomed over my thoughts, "Miss. McGee please turn your attention to the board."

Shoot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rung, last period was officially over. And my first detention ever has officially begun. It's a sad day.

Throwing my things in my backpack, I dragged it all the way to Mr. Sweeney's room. This time, he wasn't seated at his front desk as usual, however he was cleaning out the fish tank near the window.

Not wanting to bring attention to myself, I walked quietly over to my desk and grabbed out, 'The Book Thief' from my backpack. Might as well do something useful during this darken hour.

I heard Cookie's voice float into the room, "I can't have detention!"

I looked up to see Ned, Cookie and Moze enter the room. They spotted me and sat in the seats next to mine.

Ned replied to Cookie's comment, "Just relax, Cook. We're only here for one hour."

Cookie straightened his thick rimmed glasses, a computer chip like thing was sticking out.

"I never got detention before though! Ruined my perfect record!"

I looked over at him from my book, stating reassuringly, "You aren't the only one."

Mr. Sweeney called from the window, "I want to hear silence!"

How can you hear silence..?

A few minutes gone by. Moze was focused on her math homework, Cookie was fiddling around with his glasses and Ned was playing paper football with himself.

Is this what detention is really like here? Back at my old school, if you got detention, you would sit there for an hour listening to the teacher scream at you.

Different schools, different strategies I guess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Sweeney walked over and closed the classroom door. However, it was reopened abruptly, guess who?

The late Loomer.

There goes my random nicknaming.

"Mister Loomer, why are you late for your detention?" Mr. Sweeney asked angrily.

Loomer plopped himself down in a seat, rolling his eyes, "I had important business to take care of."

Out in the hallway, a figure staggered past the doorway. I assumed it was a boy. He was covered head to foot in toilet paper.

The voice that erupted from his throat was oddly familiar, "Where's the girl's bathroom when you need it?!"

Coconut Head. Looks like he needs Ned's tips after all.

Mr. Sweeney left the classroom, however not before ordering us,

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

He then proceeded to investigate the toilet covered Coconut Head.

Ned gulped nervously as Loomer started to snicker. Yes, his doing.

"What's a matter Bigby?"

Moze just simply rolled her eyes and returned to her math homework.

Ned didn't answer, his face was flushed ever so slightly.

I coughed uncomfortably and returned to part nine of 'The Book Thief'.

When I looked up again for purposes unknown, those blue eyes were glued to 'The Book Thief' protect me if toilet paper ever happened to start flying in my direction.

Just saying.

A/N: I always like chapter 10 in a story. Don't know why..


	12. A Ride On A Motor Bike

I didn't need to use 'The Book Thief' as protection. As fast as Loomer's eyes were on me, they were off. Much to my relief. I find the boy slightly intimating yet I can tell he's insecure about himself.

Pushing my book aside, I stared at the window. Great. It's starting to rain. I'll have to go home late while its raining. Can you talk about bad luck? I'm still not sure how my parents will react to me getting detention.

Moze interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Sadie, do you have a pencil?"

"Yeah! Just hold on--."

Grabbing my backpack, I ripped it open and searched for a pencil. Suddenly, my notebook fell out, sliding to the other side of the room. Crap.

I noticed Loomer pick it up, curious. NO!!!

Moze who was still waiting for her pencil, nudged me gently, "What's wrong?'

I mumbled quietly, "Uh--something just came up. Here's your pencil."

I weakly handed her the pencil that was pocketed on the side of my backpack. Those side pockets do come in handy. Moze smiled and returned to her work.

I glanced over at Loomer again nervously, he was flipping through the pages. My life is over. Talk about all the teasing that will come because of this.

Mr. Sweeney was still out in the hallway, trying to scrape off the wet toilet paper that was tangled in Coconut Head's hair. Okay, this is my chance to get it back.

Quickly, I switched seats. No one seemed to notice for they were in their own worlds. I kept changing seats until I was sitting right behind Loomer. He was still looking through my beloved notebook as if it was a diary. It certainly is NOT!

How should I do this? Tap him on the shoulder and politely ask for it back? Or maybe I should throw something across the room to distract him, when he looks away, I'll reach over and grab it."

Either way, I know they're both slightly dangerous and risky.

After sitting there for several seconds, I decided I'll use the polite approach.

I hesitantly tapped his leathery shoulder, "Hello?"

Loomer jumped and turned around quickly, "How'd you get there?"

Trying to find the most reasonable answer, I settled with, "Well....I simply walked over here and sat down. I'm wondering if I can have my notebook back."

Loomer brought my notebook over to me, "This is your notebook?"

"Yes."

I'm starting to wonder if he's gonna say I have to do something to get it back.

"You're right. Moving does suck."

I wrinkled my brow, "Excuse me?"

Loomer rolled his eyes, annoyed, "You talked about how moving sucks. I'm agreeing with you."

Oh well then.

Suddenly, he smacked my notebook hard on the desk before me, "You should write more."

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "I plan to."

So I'm guessing that he didn't see the page where I wrote about Operation get Loomer to stop bullying Coconut Head?

Clutching my notebook, I was about to get up when Loomer interrupted me,

"You were right. None of those ideas would stop me from bullying him."

Darn.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about..?"

That's right Sadie, play dumb. Playing horribly in fact.

Loomer huffed and rolled his eyes yet again, "It's like you know what guys like and think. I like that." (boys girls episode reference!)

That sentence was flattering yet slightly creepy.

I shrugged merrily, pretending the statement didn't phase me at all, "I just I have that ability I guess...well, see you around!"

With that, I sped off in the direction of my homeroom seat.

See you around? Real smooth.

Actually...I might need 'The Book Thief' to cover my rather red face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Sweeny returned to his classroom an hour later, paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

He ordered exhausted, "You all may leave now for the buses..."

Ned jumped up, practically screaming, "FREEDOM!"

Cookie ran after him, biting his nails nervously.

Moze collected her math binder and backpack, "Detention wasn't so bad."

We left the classroom, I noticed Loomer following close behind.

I replied, distracted by his presence, "Yeah. Let's just hope my parents don't freak out on me."

Moze smiled reassuring at me, as if she totally relates to my situation. I doubt she can.

After bidding Moze a good bye, I made my way outside, only to find my bus LEAVING!

I ran after it, smacking on the sides, "STOOOOPP!"

However, the bus driver didn't seem to notice me, he actually sped faster. Coconut Head was looking out the opened window, toilet paper still covering his face.

Once the bus was out of my reach, I stopped running, rain started to get heavier and heavier each second.

Pulling up my hood, I started to venture further in the direction of my house. Seems like I'll be walking home.

"Perfect..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seems like I have been walking for hours. After checking my watch, I realized that it only has been twenty minutes.

Don't you hate when time goes painfully slow?

Suddenly, bright lights shone on the street sign ahead of me. Turning around, I saw a figure riding a motor bike coming this way.

Oh geez. Please just ignore me and go on your way.

However, the person on the motor bike stopped right next to me.

"Need a ride?"

I know that voice too well.

Loomer flung a helmet at me and waited for me to settle myself behind him. Awkwardly, I slipped the 'safety hat' over my head and sat on the leathery cushion.

Loomer turned his head, slightly looking at me, "You need to hold onto me."

I stumbled with my words, "Oh-yeah, right."

Hear comes another awkward moment in my life. What can I say, I was born in an awkward silence.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist.

He started the engine once more, gripping the handles tightly, "Hold on."

"Alr--."

However, the unexpecting speed caught me off guard, my grip around Loomer's waist tighten.

Loomer shouted over the roar of the engine, "Where do you live?"

I matched the level of his voice, "Just around the corner!"

He made a sharp turn, almost making me fall off the bike itself. My house emerged from the heavy rain and wind. Loomer stopped abruptly in front of the garage.

Jumping off, I ripped off the helmet. Damn. I probably have helmet hair now.

Handing Loomer his helmet, I said, "Thanks for the ride..."

Loomer replied sharply, "No problem."

He was about to speed off, when I stopped him.

"Hey! Aren't you too young to ride that thing around here?"

Loomer looked back at me, grinning slightly, "I like to live dangerously."

With that said, he was gone. Leaving me clutching onto my wet sweatshirt, trying to stay warm. For a few minutes, I forgot it was raining cats and dogs.

Running inside, I exclaimed, "I'm home!"

Mom appeared from the kitchen, "Where have you been?"

Dropping my wet backpack near the fireplace, I explained, "I stayed after school for a science project. Sorry I forgot to call!"

Mom still looked uncertain, "Oh...well, that's alright. Just next time, DO remember to call."

I smiled at her, as if nothing was wrong whatsoever.

However, something is wrong. I just lied. The vile words came out of my mouth before I even had time to control them.

Wow, one ride on a motor bike and I turn rebellious.

A/N: More chapters soon! Feedback?


	13. This Day is Full Of Lies!

Bruno whimpered loudly after I refused yet again to let him chew my socks.

Glancing down at the stubborn dog, I asked, "Why can't you be a normal dog and mess up Mom's heels?"

Bruno just stared up at me with his big brown eyes, yawning slightly. Of course I didn't expect him to answer back. Returning to my homework, I realized that I only had one question left. Yay! And it only took two hours! Let's just say the math homework I was assigned to is not my cup of tea.

Negative equations suck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After finally figuring the last blasted problem, I threw all my books into my backpack.

Sighing, I plopped onto my bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling above me.

I still can't believe I lied. School project...nice cover I should add. But it was still wrong! What if my mom asks to see the project after it is 'done'? Maybe I should come clean.

Rolling off my bed, I reached for the door knob. Suddenly, a realization hit me square in the face. If I tell my mom I wasn't working on a project and I actually got detention.... she'd ground me for sure. Meaning, no phone, computer OR television for God knows how long.

I think I can keep a secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh.

Smacking down the snooze button, I cuddled up to my pillow hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. However, I don't think God wanted me to have a few blissful moments of silence for.....

"Sadie!"

See what I mean?

Groaning, I shouted back rather hoarsely, "Yes?"

Mom's voice floated through the cracks of my door, "Don't yes me! Time to get up!"

I think am I entitled to 'yes' anyone I like.

Letting it go, I slowly slid out of bed. Clothes. That is what I need. Dashing over to my closet, I picked out a random outfit and laid it on my bed. Up next a shower.

As I left my room, I grabbed a towel from the closet near the staircase.

Mom appeared at my side, "That bathroom shower doesn't work. You're gonna have to use ours."

Ew...how can I possibly shower in a bathroom that my parents use everyday?

Grunting slightly, I trudged into my parent's room and into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wrapping the towel around my body, I skipped out of the bathroom, obliviously in a better mood. Slipping on my outfit, I decided to let my hair air dry.

I closed the door to my bedroom with my backpack over my shoulder. Once I reached downstairs, I was about to go out the door when someone gripped my wrist.

Turing around, my interrupter was Dad.

Dad stated, "I'm driving you to school today."

Raising my eyebrow, I didn't protest, "Okay..."

Dad and I uttered a 'goodbye' to Mom as we left the house. I climbed into the car, still giving Dad a skeptical look.

"What's this about?"

Dad pulled out of the driveway, "You dropped this yesterday."

Looking down, I noticed a pink tiny paper in his free hand.

Confused, I questioned yet again, "What's this--."

Wait. Pink slip?! That has detention written all over it. Uh oh.

I stumbled over my words, "I can explain that."

Dad encouraged, "Go ahead."

"Well, I was in the hallway when a mishap started. My science teacher came out of his room after hearing the noise. He basically handed anyone that was in the hallway detention slips.....Did you tell mom?"

We started nearing the school, "No I didn't Sadie. If you lie next time, I'm AM going to tell your mother."

Sighing in relief, I thanked, "Thanks Dad...it just came out of my mouth before I had time to stop."

Dad stopped at the entrance of Polk, "It's alright---Oh Sadie? Who was that boy that dropped you off yesterday?"

Crap.

Jumping out of the car, I excused myself, "Sorry dad! Gonna be late for homeroom!"

With that, I slammed the door and rushed towards the doors before Dad could roll up his windows and stop me. My father sure is a sneaky fellow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Sweeney went on dully, "Toady class...We will be experimenting with hair."

Lisa and I were sitting at a lab table, adjusting the microscope lenses. Hair? That should be interesting.

Lisa's voice drowned out Mr. Sweeney's explanation, "Whose first?"

I hesitantly pulled on one of my blonde hairs, "Me, I guess."

Handing it over to Lisa, she placed it carefully on the slot. Silence erupted us.

Starting a conversation, I commented, "Weather cleared up nice..."

Lisa smiled as she observed my hair closely, "Yeah. It was so bad yesterday I thought it would flood! Sucked walking home..."

"You walked? So did I."

Her shocking reply was, "I know."

How should I react to that?

Seeing the bewildered expression on my face, Lisa laughed, "I saw you walking down the street. Then someone picked you up on a motor bike. Who was it?"

Loomer probably wouldn't want me to reveal his identity, "Oh just a friend from my old middle school..."

Lie.

Lisa cocked her head to the side as she wrote down the information of my hair, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Yup. Hayley."

"A girl? The person seemed kind of bulky..."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah...Hayley likes to lift weights."

Lie! Lie! This day is full of lies!

Hayley doesn't even know how to ride a bike! And she definitely isn't muscliy and tall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rung for the end of the period. Collecting my books, I bid my goodbye to Lisa and made my way over to my locker. As I was putting in my combination, I heard someone scream in the distance.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Tearing my gaze from my locker door, I saw Coconut Head being slammed into the lockers nearby....guess who?

Yes. The big guy with the leather jacket.

My breath hitched as I saw Loomer repeatedly push Coconut Head into the lockers. Buzz and Crony were laughing and giving each other head butts.

Loomer probably sensed someone was staring, he glanced over to my direction.

Here comes another staring contest.

After a moment of silence, Loomer quickly let go of the whimpering Coconut Head and turned his back. Coconut Head quickly collected himself and rushed to the nurse's office.

Oh my.

A/N: Woo! Reviews please?


	14. Class Lateness

Peeking into the nurse's office, I saw Coconut Head massaging his shoulder while groaning in pain. The nurse didn't seem to notice for she was trying to contain a boy who kept saying, 'toot toot' fifty billion times.

I walked in and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, "Here you go."

Coconut Head looked up at me before smiling weakly and took the cold object off my hands. Sitting on the sightly uncomfortable plastic chair next to his, I started,

"That was some locker slam back there."

He winced of the new memory, "Yeah...Loomer does that to me all the time now."

Okay, right now I probably would be thinking what a prick Loomer is for doing that, however, seeing how he treated me outside of school, I kept my subconscious mouth shut.

The bell rung for second period, yet I still remained in place. Helping a friend is more important than going to class right now.

Awkwardly patting his shoulder, I comforted, "At least he didn't do THAT much damage?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Coconut Head got up and grabbed two late passes for class, "Yes...Good thing you were there Sadie."

Shooting him a questionable expression, we got our late passes signed by the nurse who finally took the time to recognize our presence. Coconut Head walked out of the nurse's office first, me following close behind.

"What did you mean by that?"

Coconut Head replied, "Don't tell me that you didn't see how he stopped bullying me after seeing you a few feet away."

I decided not to.

Trying my best to act innocent, I declined, "I don't recall that.."

"Yeah right...listen, I gotta get to math class before Dr. Xavier throws a fit."

"True, don't want her to turn you into a caveman and make you eat mud, now would we?" I joked. (episode reference!)

With that said, Coconut Head and I went our separate ways. I took a deep breath as I neared social studies, let's make this 'late for class' moment done and over with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pushing open the door, every head snapped over to me.

Mr. Paul acknowledged, "Late for class Miss. McGee?"

I nodded as I quietly closed the door and handed him my late pass. Mr. Pal scanned it over, making me wait there in front of the class.

"Hm...you don't look hurt."

I lied, "I guess it's that time of the month again."

Some students snickered with amusement, others wrinkled their noses with disgust. Yeah, I should have just said I threw up.

Mr. Pal slightly embarrassed with my so called 'active' womanly issues, waved me to my desk, "Okay then, you may take your seat. It's a good thing you arrived when you did.... almost missed my powerpoint presentation of the Egyptians..."

An imaginary choir was singing 'Hallelujah' in the back of the classroom as I reached my seat and sat down. Before I could turn my attention to the front, I got distracted when I felt two eyes practically boring into my back.

Turning around slightly, I saw Loomer smirking at me. Argh. Yes, he saw pass my lie. He was the reason I was in the nurse's office taking care of Coconut Head in the first place. Pretending to be angry, I glared at him before whipping around completely. Mr. Pal was mumbling to himself as the powerpoint presentation froze.

"God damn contraption."

Oh that's right, old people aren't up to 'hip' with the new technology nowadays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Basically for the rest of the class period, Mr. Pal was busy trying to get his presentation to work. That gave us kids permission to mingle amongst ourselves. I tried my hardest not to look back at Loomer. Surprisingly, it was too tempting.

Pretending to drop my pencil, I leaned down to pick it up off the floor. With that cover up set perfectly in place, I casually looked up at Loomer who was staring straight down at me. Something in his baby blue eyes were different. They weren't full of trouble and disturbance. They were sincerely soft.

Completely forgetting to pick up my pencil, I shot up again and stared at the clock nervously, counting down the seconds until the bell would ring. Once it did, I shot up and grabbed my books. Practically stumbling out of the rows of desks, I fast walked out of the classroom.

Before I could reach my locker, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Spinning around, I was met with the person who I didn't want to chat with at the moment.

He mumbled, "You forgot your pencil."

Looking down, I saw my pencil in his open hand. Hesitantly taking it, I shoved it in one of my binders.

"Thanks.."

An awkward silence filled between us. Pretending to be unaware of the situation, I started, "List-."

However, Loomer interrupted me, "You're friends with that dor--I mean Coconut Head right?"

Nodding slowly, I wondered where this was going, "Yeah..."

Loomer nodded as well as if I gave him permission to do something, "Alright...just checking."

Before I could utter out another word, Buzz and Crony appeared out of nowhere, harshly pushing Loomer away.

Crony sounded excited, "Hey man! Stole more toilet paper from the janitor's closet. Wanna teepee some more people?"

Buzz gestured towards the bag of unwrapped toilet paper.

Loomer stared down at the bag, as if he was having a serious debate with himself. A few seconds later, he laughed foolishly and replied, "Yeah!"

After Crony and Buzz high fived each other out of happiness, the three boys walked away from me and strolled down the hall way. Pushing away any oblivious students who stood in their path. I watched them till they rounded the corner and disappeared from my sight.

Damn. Boys are confusing.

A/N: Reviews please?


	15. The Day My Salad Kicked The Bucket

Lunch! Finally! Time went by PAINFULLY slow, I was practically falling asleep in every class. Sighing contently, I strolled over to my locker. Just as I was about to open it, the girl from social studies class appeared out of thin air. What was her name---Missy? Well Missy scared the crap out of me.

I greet quite startled, "Um, Hello?"

Missy is a straight to the point person, "Listen, I like how you dress. Do you want to be apart of my group?"

Group...?

Suddenly, two other girls popped up behind Missy, basking in her pink 'glory'. I honestly don't know how to response.

"Uh--well, what do you guys do for fun?"

Missy smirked, "What most popular girls do! Cheerlead, make fun of people who aren't popular and most importantly make fun of people whose fashion sense is HORRIBLE."

I really wanted to ask, 'Are you kidding me?'

However, I smiled before opening my locker, "Well that all sounds like a wild time, but I'm not interested in fitting into groups right now."

Maybe if I distract myself with something in my locker, they'll go away...oh! Another piece of fuzz! What...fuzz...

Uh oh!

The trouble making weasel yet AGAIN decided to hide in my locker. When it's beady little eyes rested on me, it squealed and jumped out. Missy walked behind me, unaware to what was going on.

"What the heck ar---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Missy's high pitched scream echoed the hallway as the weasel pounced into her hair, flailing madly about. Yes, I ducked. Missy kept screaming, "Get it out! Get it out!"

Her little minions tried their best to get the weasel away from her blonde hair, however, when one of them got close,

"Ow! It BIT me!"

I just stood there in shock. Sorry, my body isn't really functioning now. Missy started to run around in circles, probably thinking that the weasel will loose it's death grip and fly out. Wrong. It hung onto dear life.

The janitor rounded the corner, sighing heavily as he dumped a mop into a bucket of dirty water. Only one thing to do.

I shouted over to him, "Weasel!"

The janitor sprung to life, pulling out his giant net from his pocket. How can he keep it in there? It's so big..

"Where? Where?!" The janitor exclaimed.

Pointing to the freaking out Missy, I replied, "In the hair."

Missy realized what was about to happen, she dashed down the hallway, "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE TOUCHING MY HAIR!"

The janitor chased after her, "It'll only take a second!"

Missy's minions followed the janitor, worried expressions displayed their faces. Everyone in the hallway remained silent, I expected them to start burst out laughing, however they simply returned back to their business. Gee...Moze wasn't kidding. Things like this DO happen all the time.

I turned my attention to my now messy locker. Think I should ask to get a new one?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after recovering from the complete utter randomness, I arrived in the cafeteria. Chicken was being served this time. Catching a spot in line, I hoped there's other options for lunch.

The lunch lady handed me a plate, slapping on a piece of greasy chicken on it.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Not to sound ungrateful or anything...but can I have a salad or something?"

The lunch lady looked at sharply before basically barking, "Why?! What's wrong with my chicken?!"

Glancing at the slippery greasy chicken, I stated, "Well first off, this meat came from a chicken. A chicken that used to be alive, but then was slaughtered by man. Second, I wouldn't be surprised if someone got sick off of this stuff and THIRD, I'm a vegetarian."

Braising myself for the lunch lady to yell again, I gripped onto the lunch tray.

"Why didn't you say so! Here's a fresh salad dear."

I smiled, fully relieved by theQUITER reaction, "Thanks."

Just as I thought I was free, the lunch lady quickly reached out and grabbed onto my arm. That made me almost drop my salad on the slightly dirty floor. I have a feeling the janitor worries about the weasel more than the school being clean.

The lunch lady warned, "Your dressing is screaming out some urgent news. DON'T and I mean DON'T change your locker location."

Awkwardly, I escaped the strong woman's grip, "Um..alright?"

The lunch lady adjusted her hair net, before stating brightly, "Your lettuce informs something completely different. You'll gave more alliances this past week."

I hope she isn't talking Missy and her 'group'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moze greeted, "Hey Sadie!"

I smiled as I sat down next to her, Ned and Cookie sitting across from us as usual.

Ned gestured towards my salad, "Why aren't you eating the chicken?"

I simply answered, "I'm a vegetarian."

Glancing slightly at Ned's chicken, I saw sudden movement......before I could even say something, the girl with dark brown hair and scowl planted on her face appeared next to Cookie.

Cookie fidgeted, "Hey...Evelyn."

Evelyn.....wait, isn't that the girl who was glaring at Lisa in math class the other day?

Evelyn said VERY loudly, "Hey BOYFRIEND!"

Wait, I thought Cookie likes Lisa?

Cookie shivered a little and scooted his chair backwards, "I'm not your boyfriend...Oh look! Gotta go!"

With that, Cookie bolted out of his chair and dashed towards the door. He struggled opening the doors, for he was trying to pull it open than push it.. Fail.

Evelyn jumped up as well, showing off a ring that was tightly wrapped around her finger, "You gave me this! Don't deny the romance SIMON!"

Poor...Cookie/Simon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once both Cookie and Evelyn were out of sight, Ned took his fork and poked Cookie's chicken.

He smiled as he picked it up, "I don't think he'll need that anymore..."

Moze gagged, "Gross....Ned."

I noticed that she had a packed lunch. Smart girl.

Ned randomly yelped in pain, his hair spiking up in every direction. Okay, seriously, what is up with this school?

Loomer and his gang sat down next to the literally shocked Ned, laughing their butts off. They sure do laugh a lot, don't they?

"Got chya Bigby!"

Loomer reached out and lightly touched Ned's neck with the tip of his finger, a small ray exploded out of it, making Ned yet again jump.

Moze groaned, "Not AGAIN. We learned about negatives and positives WEEKS ago."

Taking another bite of my salad, I observed Loomer closely. He was still busting his gut after seeing Ned's distraught face. You know what, his obnoxious laughter is starting to grow on me. While I was staring, I didn't notice Loomer carelessly lay his left hand on the table. A ray hit the metal inside the table and traveled its way across.

Before I could save myself in any way, the ray hit my tray making it fly in the air. My bowl of salad went EVERYWHERE. I flushed with embarrassment as everyone's attention turned to the sudden disturbance.

Loomer scratched his head confused, "What...happened?"

I sighed, "You kinda destroyed my lunch."

Meanwhile Ned and Moze were on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. I'm glad they find amusement of out my salad's death.

Finally, the bowl was that once full of salad landed on someone's head. The oblivious victim was a boy with wavy blonde hair, who wore a green sweatshirt with matching pants. He was twirling a basketball in his finger.

The boy questioned, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Lunch wasn't that fun for me today.

A/N: Is an explanation really needed?


	16. Bowling Party

A couple of cheerleaders reassured the jock that the lights haven't been turned off and removed the bowl from his head.

The boy said brightly, "Hey! Why'd you do that? I was trying to eat the salad in there."

I can see that he isn't the smartest. AND, the boy was trying to eat what's left of MY salad. That's just unforgivable.

Ned commented, "That was the best thing to happen today."

I replied half heartedly, "Sure it was. However, now I'm without a lunch."

Moze offered, "You want some of my carrots?"

Shaking my head, I declined, "No, it's alright. I'll be fine."

My stomach grumbled loudly. Okay, I won't be fine.

"On second thought..."

Moze smirked when she handed me two handfuls of mini carrots.

"Thanks." I stated hesitantly.

Suddenly, three girls surrounded our lunch table. They were all wearing jean jackets, in my opinion, the girls looked...very obsessive. I shortly found out my theory to be right when their beady eyes were glued to Ned.

The 'leader' plopped down into the seat that Cookie and Loomer had once been in, "Lookin' cute today Ned!"

Ned rolled his eyes helplessly as he inched his chair away, probably thinking if he ignores them they'll go away. However, that didn't happen. The girl simply pulled Ned's back to her.

Moze shook her head as she got up and threw out her trash. The girl abruptly stopped staring at Ned and turned her attention to me. In that spilt second, her eyes turned from admiration to plain out hatred.

"Who the heck are you?"

I was startled by her aggressiveness.

"I'm Sadie...?"

The girl kept staring me down, "Sadie who?"

Ned interrupted, "Sadie, if I were you, I would run."

Why? Does this unfamiliar girl plan to physically harm me? I'll just hide behind Loomer when he isn't looking.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm me. So I'm going to stay."

The girl seemed to take my statement as a challenge, "Oh yeah? Well I'm Doris. I'd really appreciate if you NOT talk to Ned."

I heard Moze question herself, "Why is lunch always so chaotic?"

Doris snapped her head over to Moze, "I wouldn't be talking Mosely. Unless, you'll finally join the Ned fan club?"

Do I want to know?

Moze replied back quite heatedly, "No thanks."

"Alright...Now. Sadie."

Great. Back to me.

I questioned innocently, "What?"

Doris asked bluntly, "Do you like Ned?"

"No." I informed.

Over Doris's shoulder, I saw Loomer eavesdropping. His expression was indescribable.

Doris's smirked slightly, "That's too bad...if you did I'd let you join the crew. Where we talk, breath and follow Ned."

Ned's face flushed with embarrassment.

Doris looked over to Ned, "I gotta go! See you around Neddy!" She reached over trying to get a kiss, however Ned stumbled out of his chair.

Doris's friends stared at Ned hungrily before following Doris out of the lunch room.

I told Ned, "I feel bad for you."

"Everyone does..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taking another bite of a mini carrot, I started a conversation, "So... What's next period?"

Moze glanced at her schedule, "Elective."

Yay for music class!

Excusing myself from the table, I went over to the bits of salad that had fallen on the floor a few moments earlier. I have to bury the remains.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I picked of a piece that had a clump of dirt and hair on it. Whose hair it is, I don't want to know.

"I'll take it."

Looking up, I saw Loomer standing over me. That's right, he hasn't apologized yet.

I raised my eyebrows, "Be my guest."

Handing the infested piece of salad to Loomer, my eyes widened in surprise when he didn't seem bothered by the substances on it. That's probably not the most puke worthy thing he seen before.

Crumbling up the piece of lettuce, Loomer apologized, "I didn't mean to destroy your lunch.. I wanted to get Bigby."

"Ned." I corrected.

Loomer stammered, "Yeah, whatever."

The bell rung for the end of lunch. Loomer seemed disappointed however he bid his silent goodbye and went off to Buzz and Crony.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coconut Head asked me on the bus, "How was your day?"

Let's see, another weasel attack, Missy offering a spot in her 'group', my salad exploding, meeting Ned's fan club and picking up dirty lettuce off the floor.

I smiled at him, "It was great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Closing the door quietly behind me, I tried to escape up the stairs. However this happened:

"Sadie! Wait up."

Aw man.

"Yes mom?"

Mom appeared from the dining room, holding a hot pink paper in her hand.

She said, "Did you know your school is hosting some kind of bowling party this friday?"

I answered, "No.."

I can see where this is going.

Mom stated, "I want you to go."

This is where I complain and stomp my feet until mom finally gives into my demand.

"But-mo--"

Mom shook her head, "You'll have a great time. A chance to make more friends!"

Okay, that's unfair. She didn't give me time to childishly stomp my feet over and over again. I have a good amount of friends at Polk, thank you very much.

I protested weakly, "I DO have friends."

Mom started to get annoyed, "Like I said, you'll get MORE friends."

I doubt that. I can't bowl for my life so I'll probably be sitting somewhere drinking some soda. Alone. No new friendship making in sight.

No matter how many times I tried to rephrase my reasons, Mom would just sneakily work her way around it. Don't you hate when parents do that?

"Sadie, you're going that's final."

Dad's head poked out from the living room, "I think it's a good idea too!"

They're ganging up on me. Just let me go get Bruno so the war will be fair.

Who am I kidding. I have no choice.

"Fine."

Mom smiled, "Good! You'll love it! I promise!"

Usually when my mother promises I'll like/love something, it always turns out to be the quite opposite.

A/N: More soon!


	17. Humor Fails

For the first time in my life, I wish Friday doesn't come rolling by quickly. Unfortunately for me, my favorite day of the week waits for no one.

Mom screamed from her bathroom, "Time to get up Sadie!"

"Noooooooo." I groaned. Why can't I ever sleep in? Is it too much to ask?

Suddenly her head poked into my room, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"GET UPPPP!!!!!!!"

What a pleasant friday morning wake up call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eat your toast."

"Gurhgh."

"Sadie don't talk with your mouth full."

Swallowing the last bit of my slightly burnt toast, I took a sip of milk.

"Do I REALLY have to go to the bowling party today?"

Mom rolled her eyes, tired of having to answer my constant question, "For the last time, YES!"

"You may have a good time sweetie." Dad looked up from his newspaper, lightening the mood.

I mumbled, "And I may not have."

They pretended not to hear me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slammed my locker shut after having to suffer a whole hour listening to Mr. Sweeney talk about cells and blood. I mean, we're only going to memorize it for a test then completely forget about it later. Sometimes learning doesn't add up. Ha..add up....math...get it?

Never mind.

Ring!

The bell rung for the start of lunch. This time I won't order a salad.

"Hey Sadie!"

I don't feel like dealing with people today.

However instead of running away, I turned to my 'stalker' and smiled, "Hey.....Missy?"

Missy and her brain dead followers flipped their hair in the exact angle, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Who even uses that bad pun anymore? Apparently Miss Popular. I wanted to give her a ticket for humor fail.

"What's up?" I asked. More like what do you want?

Missy smiled, placing her small hands on her pink covered waist, "Are you going to the bowling party tonight?"

Crap.

If I say yes, then they'll expect me to hang out with them. If I say no, then I'll have to hide under tables the whole night so they won't see me. Decisions, decisions.

I hesitated, "Y--yeah."

"Cool! You can hang out with us!"

Told you.

Mother Nature finally decided to take my side for Coconut Head appeared by my side out of no where. Missy wrinkled her nose in disgust on the sight of him.

"What do you want, freak?" Missy sneered.

Coconut Head answered unphased by her insult, "Sorry ladies, but Sadie is hanging out with me at the bowling party."

Missy's followers stared at the two of us before erupting in giggles.

"Sadie, you're going out with COCONUT HEAD?"

Missy screamed it loud enough so that everyone in the hall stopped, observing the embarrassing scene. More like the end of my life. After a few moments of silence, I denied, "No..."

"Good, because if you want to hang with us, you can't be dating a fruit head."

Coconut Head interrupted proudly, "It's COCONUT HEAD to you!"

With that, he grabbed my arm and steered me to the cafeteria. I've never been more proud in my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We both got in line, soon accompanied by Loomer and his gang.

Grabbing a tray, I commented to Coconut Head, "Way to put on a show out there."

"Well I saw you suffering." He shrugged helplessly.

I smiled, "Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

Loomer's voice cut through the bonding moment, "Stop the mushy stuff and move ahead in the line!"

Psh. That was rude. I moved a few spaces ahead in line, however not before giving Loomer one of my death glares. I swore his blue eyes soften. Serves him right.

Coconut Head continued talking as if nothing happened, "You can really hang out with my friends at the bowling party...if you want that is.

The lunch lady slapped a peanut butter sandwich on my plate, making me jump, "I'd like that. I doubt I'd have fun with anyone else..."

I gestured towards Missy's and Loomer's table. Okay, that's a lie. I'd probably have a good time with Loomer.

Coconut Head paid for his food and bid me a 'see you later.' Before I could move my body over to my table, the lunch lady stopped me. YES, her AGAIN.

"Your peanut butter has something VERY interesting to reveal."

I sighed, "What does it say...?"

Her voice became very hushed, making me lean in a little, "Something will happen tonight that is going to change your life forever."

"Is someone I care about going to die? Am I going to die?" I jumped to conclusions.

The lunch lady screamed in annoyance, hitting me over the head with her wooden spoon, "NO child! Something is going to happen at the bowling party!"

Oh. Let me guess, I'm going to trip and fall headfirst into the punch bowl. Then everyone will call me punch girl for the rest of my eight grade experience.

I just nodded over to her, showing her that I acknowledged the food's prediction.

This bowling party is such a stress increaser.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom shook her head disapprovingly as she threw another one of my favorite shirts on the floor. For the past hour, she has been messing up my closet looking for the 'perfect' outfit for the party tonight.

I whined, "Why can't I just pick something out?"

"Sadie, your taste is a little tom boyish. If you want boys to notice you, you have to dress more girly."

Woah, woah woah. When did this party turn into a boy hunt? I thought I was supposed to make new friends?

While Mom continued the greatest search ever, I wandered out of my room. In two hours, Dad will be dropping me off at the bowling alley. I'll wait for Coconut Head and his friends to show up and then we all proceed to enter the alley.

The lunch lady's prediction nagged my thoughts all day. Is it good or bad? Will I end up drowning in the punch bowl? Or will I become another Missy and everyone will love me?

Pleh. The last one is a bunch of bull. You know it too.

Mom's chipper voice rang through the hallway, "SADIE! I found the PERFECT outfit!"

If it's a skirt and spaghetti tank top, I'm going to enroll into Catholic school and become a nun.

A/N: More of Loomer in the next chapter! Let's just say it'll be....interesting and full of life. =)


	18. Party Night Begins

It's even worse than I thought it would be. Now i want to become a female priest. My eyes burned greatly when they rested themselves onto the sparkly grey shirt and black skirt. Mom was beaming at me, does she REALLY think I like this?

I shook my head fiercely before backing away, "Nooooo way. I'm not going out of the house looking like that. Let alone a party full of my middle school peers."

Mom rolled her eyes, shoving the distasteful outfit at me, "It's not THAT bad Sadie. I'm not trying to get you into a hooker's getup."

I can totally picture a hooker wearing this while sitting on a street curb. Please, don't make me do this. Please let me feel so suddenly sick that I'll have to stay home. Maybe I can throw up?

Instead of complaining any longer about the embarrassing trap, I simply stood there frozen. Mom's forehead was getting more wrinkles by the minute. That means she's frustrated. There's plenty of things I would like to do with this slutty halloween costume, for example throwing it in the fire. However, if I did, Mom would most probably dump my body in the Delaware River after she was done with it.

"Just put it on." That's an order.

I sighed and gave in, "Alright! But I'm wearing a sweatshirt over this!"

Mom didn't seem to care about that for she waltzed out of my bedroom, telling me to hurry up and dress. Quick! I can escape through the window and climb down the rain pipe!

Before I could even inch towards my unlocked window, Mother's voice mocked me from outside, "Don't even think about it....!"

Dammit mothers who have eyes in the back of their heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several painful moments later, I was glaring at myself through the mirror. The grey sparkly shirt makes my head look too small and the skirt didn't even go past my knees! My mother wants me to get raped tonight! Or at least get the boys attention. Either way, I was not grateful!

Mom poked her head into my room, "You look beautiful honey!"

"I feel like a fat cow."

Mom rolled her eyes at me, "Don't be silly." I'm not being silly, I'm being truthful. Deciding not to reply back, I advanced towards my closer in need of a sweatshirt that can cover all this ugliness.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

I glanced back at her, "I'm fetching a sweatshirt. You said I could wear one."

My bearing mother of good news frowned, "Oh yeah! I already got you one." She pulled out a black sweater from behind her back and handed it to me. Wait a second...I know this sweater from somewhere!

Mom continued on, "It will match with your outfit."

"Mom! Is this the sweater that Aunt Julie wore when she DIED?"

She wrapped it around my shoulders, "Yes! Don't worry Sadie, it's clean!" Oh! IT'S CLEAN. THAT MAKES ME FEEL A LOT BETTER!

I folded my arms and stated, "That's it. I'm not going."

Mom gave me a look as if I killed her cat, "Excuse me?"

"Uh---I don't want to go...anymore..? Get ready for the explosion that people in Hawaii will hear.

"I do all these things for you and NOW you don't want to go?!"

I defended, "I never wanted to go in the first place! You're the one who is forcing me!"

Mom was determined to have the last say, "Well SADIE MCGEE, you ARE going!" She marched out of the room. Sometimes I wonder how I came out of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My phone vibrated from under me as I waited in the living room. Guess who? Coconut Head. I slowly picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"PARRRRRTAYYY TIME!"

I winced and almost threw my phone across the room, "Gee, thanks for blowing out my eardrum."

Coconut Head quieted down, laughing slightly, "Ha, sorry Sadie. I'm just EXCITED for the bowling party."

"Why?" I asked. Who would possibly be excited about BOWLING?

I could picture Coconut Head shrugging over the other line as he replied, "I dunno. There's supposed to be a live band there!"

A live band at a BOWLING party? Now that's something I never seen before. Coconut Head broke my chain of thoughts, "Hey listen, Sadie. I gotta go. I'll see you at the party, alright?"

I nodded, as if he could see me, "Alright, see you there." The line went dead. And so does my life. Mother rushed down the stairs moments later, checking her watch.

"Time to go!"

I pleaded with her, "Can Dad drive me?"

Mom answered clearly hurt, "Why can't I drive you?" Because I don't want you embarrassing me. I just know Mom would refuse to drop me quietly off outside, she would barge in the party, making a huge scene THEN say goodbye to me. A kiss on the forehead is a bonus.

"You must be tired. You already did enough, Dad can take care of the transportation."

Mom seemed fully convinced, "Oh-oh, alright." She went to call Dad from the basement. He's probably watching NFL sports again. I noticed men seem to do that when the women are up and about. I don't blame them. Dad came up seconds later, Mom at his heels.

"Mom says you want me to drive you?"

I nodded hopefully, "Yes please."

Dad stared at me hard before smirking a bit, "I don't know....I have a lot of paperwork to do for the office. Wouldn't it be easier if your Mom dropped you off?" He knows exactly why I don't want her involved.

I replied, "Please Dad. Mom is REALLY tired and I noticed you didn't have A LOT of paperwork. It's practically one paperclip worthy."

Dad decided to stop torturing me, "Alright, I'll go bring the car around." I silently thanked God for being so kind to me. I mean, what's worse than the fussy mother who refuses to leave you alone?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What time will the party be over?"

I shrugged, not giving it a thought, "I'm not sure. Eleven maybe?"

Dad flipped on the car's heater, "Just call me when you want to leave." I'm surprised he's not giving me the run down of the basic rules I'm supposed to follow at parties.

Before I could get out of the car, his hand was placed on deceased Aunt Julie's sweater, "Be good okay?"

I almost laughed at his insecurity, its not like I'm going to do any criminal activities at a school bowling party. "I will Dad."

Jumping out of the car, I slammed the door shut. In front of me was the bowling alley, colorful lights loomed from the inside. I can tell already that this is going to be a dozy of a time. Dad pulled away once I neared the front doors.

"Yo Sadie you made it!"

I turned to see Coconut Head wearing millions of necklaces on his neck. Martin and some kid with a huge black backpack appeared by his side. I guess these are his friends he's talking about.

I adjusted my shirt nervously and walked over, "Yup..."

Martin observed me up and down, "Wow Sadie! You look different!" Is it too late to catch a ride to the nearest church?

"Yeah...my mom made me wear it."

Coconut Head shrugged it off, "You look normal. Half the girls in our school show a lot more skin than you are now."

That gives me some reassurance. I followed Coconut Head, Martin and the kid with the backpack inside. I was right, the party certainly was going to be a dozy. Lights of every color flashed before my eyes. I noticed a huge long table displayed in the center of the room. Stacks of food and drinks were cramped on it.

Coconut Head bobbed his head pleased, "A great turn out we have here!" No one has arrived yet expect for us. Yes, wonderful.

I noticed the small stage stationed left of the bowling allies. Microphones, drums and guitars were all jumbled upon them. I wonder what local band was bribed to play at a middle school party.

I asked to no one particular, "Whose playing?"

Coconut Head replied nonchalantly, "Loomer and his gang."

"Oh...I never heard of that band. Are they from---WAIT WHAT?"

Martin shot me a confused look, "You didn't know Loomer has a band?"

"Well, Loomer and I aren't really on speaking terms, so no."

The kid with the backpack finally spoke up, "They're pretty good if they didn't threaten to beat us with their instruments."

I'm suddenly interested in this tacky bowling party.

A/N: I realize Loomer was not in this chapter, but it had to be done. Review please?


	19. Go On Piano Man, Play

"How long have they been in a band?" I constantly followed Coconut Head around like a puppy, while he was trying to scope the empty bowling alley. Honestly, a part of me thinks that no one is going to show up, making the whole Loomer's performance, a lot more awkward.

Coconut Head peered into the punch bowl with pure disgust, "Uh....I don't know? Maybe for about two....three years now?"

I grabbed myself a small plastic cup, "Earlier, did you just say they were good because they threatened to beat you up if you didn't?" Am I actually going to take a sip of this probably spiked punchy substance? Grab a hold of yourself, Sadie. You're just worked up because the boy who has been on your mind since you entered James K Polk middle school is interested in music. There hasn't been enough time for someone to intoxicate the drinks.....unless backpack boy over here took out a few roofies from that black bag. _No_, stop it.

"Why are you so concerned? Oh! I get it! It must be a major turn on that a big bad bully is in a band. So, are you gonna finally _hook up _with him? I mean, that'd be great, because I won't be in the toilet bowl anymore."

My face grew rather warm, "No! I simply curious! I thought this party was going to be a huge bore, however now that there is going to be a band here, things might just be entertaining."

Weird haircut dude snorted, "Alright....whatever you say---" His head suddenly spun towards the doors that flew open, "Oh my god! People are here! Quick! Where's my sunglasses?! I need them to pick up the ladies tonight." The only thing you're gonna pick up is your dignity on the floor if you're actually walk over to girls. I apologize.

"Sadie! There you are! Oh my gosh!" Yes, 'oh my gosh', Missy already found me. I completely forgot I was supposed to be hiding under tables right now! Just turn around, fake a smile and go on. It's not like she's going to---. Two pairs of hands firmly gripped onto my forearms, practically dragging me to the center of the dance floor. Okay, she did. Pause, vogue, cause a scene! What..? This isn't the time for dancing? Thank God.

The perky blonde started running her mouth, "You look so good! Your hair, clothes! Who helped you with this? A hairdresser? Can I have her number?!" Coconut Head was too busy trying to impress some snobby girls in the corner to bother saving me again.

I unconsciously scratched the side of my face, "Um...thank you. Surprisingly, my mother helped me with this get up....not saying that I wanted it....but she did."

"Is your mom some kind of fashion designer?! Like seriously, this outfit is a whopping number ten! If only I brought my pink note pad so I can award you with amazing sense!" Missy fluffed my hair slightly, as if she was looking at herself in a bathroom mirror.

While the head of the preppy gang rambled on about curling irons, my eyes sucked up the now crowded bowling alley. Everyone were so keen to arrive fashionably late? I thought only high schoolers do that! Not naïve little pre-teens! Alright, it's possible that I insulted myself as well as everyone else in the school. Let's keep that between you and me.

"Sadie? Sadie? Are you listening?"

I nodded uncertainly, "Yeah...."

Missy flashed a brilliant white smile, "Okay, so who did you come with? Since you told me at school you're not going steady for that fruit head." Well, shoot.

Try the truth, "....I didn't come with anyone. Just single....single old Sadie. Personally, I think it's more fun to be an individual, no strings or attachments..." I'm hoping she doesn't decide to introduce me to the basketball team, in hopes of me falling deeply in 'love' with one of the jocks.

"Single?! You?! That is unforgivable! Don't you have an eye on anyone in school? Seth Powers? He may be a little....dense, but he's hot!" Eh, the long haired men aren't really my cup of tea. I don't have the guts to say that to her makeup plastered face though.

Dissy Missy (her new nickname), rolled her eyes, "You're holding out on me! I know it!" What? We're not even friends and she's acting like we've known each other for years. Well, I could have known her in a past life, probably why my life sucks so much now. "Just tell me! I'm going to find out sooner or later anyway!"

The stage lights in front of us snapped on. Ah! Is the show going to start now? Nice timing! Music began blasting from the large speakers, causing the 'cool' dudes leaning against them to stagger forward clumsily. In every party you go to, there is always a few people who make an butt of themselves.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To spin off this _banging_ party, Martin and the Blue's Brothers will front for another band who will preform later tonight!" Why is backpack boy manning the microphone? I seriously hope that Loomer isn't part of the Blue's Brothers band. Oh God, I have a feeling this will be disastrous.

* * *

Missy laughed, "Oh my god, this is going to be good."

Coconut Head, Martin and a boy I never seen before walked onto the platform moments after backpack boy announced them. They were wearing different clothes than earlier, attire that's even more embarrassing than their formers.

Martin held the mic close to his mouth, which by the way, is a complete 'boo boo', "Hello America! Are you ready?!" No shouts or cheers of approval shot back at him. I'm surprised that the crickets didn't start flapping their yucky legs yet. However, Martin and the brothers were not discouraged, they only shrugged and stationed center point of the stage.

"One, two, three, four!" Coconut Head whipped out drumsticks from his extra baggy pants. Someone must have gotten the cue to press the play button on the stereo, for 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' could be heard throughout the echoey alley.

The boy whose unknown to me sang, "_Don't go breaking my heart_!"

"_I couldn't if I tried_!!!" Martin chorused back.

Coconut Head broke out into weird dance poses, "_Honey if I get restless....._"

"_Baby you're not that kind_!"

Remember the boy who I don't recognize? Well, I don't think I want to get to know him. Let's call him....Mister Fart Pants, here's exactly how it went down. He slid across the hard wood floor, trying to be like the rock stars that you'd usually see on MTV or Fuse. Not only did he rip his long pants, the boy cut the cheese.

Is there supposed to be very faint smelly waving rays coming out from his rear end? No...I didn't think so. Missy wrinkled her nose with utter terrifying shock. Many people around me cleared the mini dance floor, escaping to the clean air bowling alleys. 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' abruptly stopped, Coconut Head plopped himself off the stage, "I quit! We're sell outs!"

It's a handy thing I pack nose plugs in my pocket, "Nice.....one."

Coconut Head huffed with frustration, "I was trying to make it a _surprise_ but, SOMEBODY had to ruin it!" He gestured towards Mister Fart Pants who was currently slumping near the deserted snack table.

"Hahaha! That was such a joke!" Dissy Missy came back to the scene of the crime. Oh man, I thought she was gone forever. Seems like I attract girls who don't give a flying pancakes about anything but their physical appearance.

My friend with the epic glasses replied lamely, "I'm glad we entertained you."

Missy ignored him, her attention once more back onto me, "Okay, since we were rudely interrupted by that pathetic disturbance, I never heard your answer to who you like." Dammit it to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks!

"She didn't tell you? It's obvious that she fancies Lom---." My hand flew to his saliva infested mouth. Stop him now, drown my palms in hand sanitizer later.

The girl who has way too much hairspray in her long hair shot me a confused expression, "What's a Lom?" Oh come on. Who else in the entire school has a name that starts with 'Lom'? It isn't even his name in the first place! Billy Loomer. It really troubles me why people just address him by Loomer.

Coconut Head wrecked free from my grasp, "You know what? Never mind. It's Billy." He shouldn't go to sleep tonight, because I'm fairly sure I'll unexpectingly transform into a bat like creature and slaughter him in the comforts of his own blankets. _Intense_.

"Billy who?!"

I answered, "Billy from an non-existing place in an equally nonexistent planet far away from the sun, moon and Earth." Get the message?

Missy frowned, "Fine! Don't tell me! It's not like they are a million Billy's in the school! I'll find out, mark my words Sadie McGee!" She marched on, most likely searching for her gang of pink followers. Something tells me that nothing great will rise from this.

Well, I should start thanking the fruit head for making my life a lot more complicated. Then again, the promise of me turing into a bat still stands, so I should just simply state, 'Sleep with one eye open.' _But_ I'm way too nice to actually say anything nasty at all, so I just smile at him while he grins away with no care in the world. Just watch your back! It'll be coming! Whenever I get a backbone....it'll be coming. My sudden doubts of Dissy Missy getting enough brain IQ to solve the person I supposedly 'fancy' escalated greatly.

"Ned! Moze!"

This boy seems to be yelling a lot of people's names today. The best friends smiled after spotting Coconut Head and I near the stage, cheese cutting smell forgotten. Why don't you come over here? Join the two party group of awkwardness and random failures. I definitely know Mom wouldn't want to hear about this kind of stuff when she practically flings herself at me the moment I set first into the house.

Ned supported the classic tux and tacky tie, "Hey!"

"Hello." I tried to cover myself up even more than usual, afraid that it'll lead to another heated conversation about how 'slutty' or 'good' it looks on me. Deceased Auntie's sweater is not really helping me much quite anymore.

Moze on the other hand, looked completely necessary. Her dark purple dress sweeped the floor gracefully. Why couldn't Mom put me in something as formal as that? No, instead I got the loosey goosey type of parent.

I complimented, "You look awesome!"

Her eyes brighten, as if she was waiting for someone all night to notice the dress that probably took hours to maintain, "Thanks! You too!" Leave it at that.

"So.....whose playing tonight?" Ned wondered casually. Is he always here? If so, that's kind weird. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with hanging at a bowling alley. But---how should I rephrase this, I bet there are more interesting places to go and see....than this used to be Sears department store.

Coconut Head breathed on his sunglasses, "Loomer."

Moze sighed, "Oh no."

Ned looked beyond scared, "Not again! Last time he threw the mic stand at my head! Dammit Cookie, why did you have to go to your Grandmother's house?!" Lucky duck.

* * *

"It can't be that bad." I tried to reason with the distressed teenagers.

Loomer's old crush nodded her head slowly, "Trust us. Put them in front something you can cause damage with, is like giving Satan the easy button for blowing up the world."

Now I'm positively sure that Moze is over exaggerating . Even though they have more past experience with him than me, it doesn't seem logically moral that Loomer and his gang would start a fight in front of millions of kids and about five adults. Did I forget to mention that this bowling alley's next door neighbor is the bulls (cops)? They're not _that_ stupid.

The lights dimmed, telling us the real performance is about to begin. Ned groaned in anxiety while Coconut Head hid behind the flipping out figure. Backpack boy was back, standing proud on the stage. Why is he so happy? Did he manage to slip something weird in the punch like I expected?

"Now here's what you've been waiting for all night! Please give some lovin' to the band known as _The Metal Trashers_!" First off, I would never give my love to something that is called 'Metal Trashers'. Only Loomer could think of such a bullyish name as that. Are their instruments metal? Or possibly trash they found outside a few minutes before show time?

Loomer and his gang strolled up the stairs, pushing backpack boy out of their path. He fell flat on his back, telling me exactly why he probably decides to carry around a bag that could fill a whole army. Safety precautions.

The boy who I have been waiting all night to see, grabbed the microphone, death glaring at every gaping fish in the ocean. His eyes finally rested on me. Did he not think I would be here? That's just too bad, big guy. Go on, play piano man.

"This song, is titled 'The Girl All The Bad Guys Want', by Bowling For Soup."

Oh my freaking lord. _No_.

A/N: I bet you're wondering what the hell happened to me. Yeah, about that....I had a major writer's block for this story, however today, on Martin Luther's King Birthday...everything came back to me. I really hope you, fellow readers aren't _too_ angry about my absence. I promise I'll update a hell of a lot more. _Be the bigger person and review_!


End file.
